Facing Fate (Part 4 of Romanov Line series)
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Aleksi had to leave with her grandmother, Anastasia, so that her family doesn't kill her. She hated being away from all the people she had come to care for, but she knows it is for the best. She is gone for a few years when the others come looking for her. She has to face them and decide what she wants to do with her life.
1. Being Found

Aleksi stood in the nightclub in Paris with her grandmother. It was weird to be partying it up with a woman that was her elder by many many years, but yet looked the same age as her. They had been away from Mystic Falls for nearly a year now and that was a lot of time to think about things.

She dearly missed Damon and his snarky attitude. She missed how he always hit on her and tried to bed her. She missed her friends as well. Stefan and Elena had been good to her. Hell even her small time around Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline had been pleasant for her. It had been an odd feeling to finally have friends. She had never been allowed to have them when she was working in other towns. Her parents had practically forbid her from having them because they would distract her from her mission. She had been made into the perfect solider and her parents had demanded she act like one.

Aleksi glanced over at the bar where her grandmother sat, smoozing some guy. It was somewhat strange to witness but it was funny none the less. She strolled out onto the dance floor and began to sway with the beat of the music. She danced with whoever came near and she was honestly having fun for once. As the night became later, she saw her grandmother motion her over and she knew that meant it was time to leave. She proceeded slowly over to her grandmother as she watched all the guys' heads turn to stare at her. She relished in the fact that she was the most beautiful person there.

She met her grandmother at the door out and they started their walk back to their house. Anastasia finally spoke to break the silence, "How do you feel, sweethart?"

Aleksi sighed, "I'm fine grandmother. I enjoy our life here." She was lying through her teeth and Anastasia knew it. Her grandmother said, "Don't lie Aleksi. Tell me the honest truth."

Aleksi was about to speak but then her cell rang. Aleksi panicked a bit, who the hell would be calling her? She pulled it out slowly, "Hello?"

She heard that all too familiar voice, "Aleksi?"

Aleksi hollered, "How the hell did you find my number?"

Stefan sighed, "Aleksi, you are in trouble."

Aleksi growled at him, "I'm fine. Now tell me how you tracked me down."

He yelled, "Aleksi, goddamnit, listen to me. Klaus found a witch to track you and Anastasia. You have to leave. It took us a bit to find your number, but Klaus already knew where you were."

Aleksi froze, and dropped her cell. Anastasia grabbed it from the ground, "Who is this and what did you tell Aleksi?"

Stefan spoke quickly, "Klaus knows where you two are. You have to leave now. He is coming to get you back. You know how possessive he gets."

At that moment, the cell fell from her hand as Anastasia was snatched by a person. Aleksi turned to see another guy she didn't know in front of her. She saw Klaus had ahold of her grandmother and he grinned at Aleksi, "Be a good girl Aleksi and stay with Kol."

Anastasia growled, "Kol, still doing your brother's dirty work?"

Kol laughed, "No, just helping him. It keeps a dagger out of my heart. So why are you with this tasty morsel?"

Anastasia struggled in Klaus' grip, "None of your damn business, Kol."

Klaus spoke up, "Ana here is Aleksi's great great grandmother."

Kol's eyes went wide as he realized what that meant. Aleksi felt the man lock his hands on her wrists and she struggled to get away but it was useless. She could hear the screaming from the cell on the ground. Klaus grabbed it from the ground, listening to Stefan. Klaus chuckled, "Stefan, it isn't very nice of you to warn them away from me. I own them if you remember."

The man that had his hands on Aleksi, Kol, seemed interested in the phone conversation that Klaus was saying. Aleksi took that time to fling him back and slide the stake out of her boot. Kol glared at her, "What do you think you are going to do with that little girl?"

She hissed, "I'll fucking kill you with it."

He arched an eyebrow, "You are a vampire who thinks she can stake another?"

Aleksi grinned, "I know I can."

She swung forward with the stake and he shoved her backwards. She spun around to go back at him, trying to plunge the stake into his chest. He just laughed at her as he slammed her to the ground, pinning her with his own body. He snatched the stake and flung it away, "Can't kill an Original with a regular stake anyway."

Aleksi was going to speak but the guy turned his head to speak to Klaus, "You turned a damn hunter brother? Are you stupid?"

Klaus cackled, "No I didn't. She is different, very different. She was born with it."

Kol turned his eyes back down at Aleksi under him, "You were born with our curse? Born a vampire?"

Aleksi kept struggling to get free, "Yes, sort of. I was born with Klaus' blood in my line. He gave it to my great great grandmother who was pregnant at the time. She had a child that was more Klaus' than human. So when I died, I became a vampire. I never triggered the wolf gene, so I never became a hybrid."

Klaus said, "Get her up. We have to go."

Once Kol yanked her to her feet, Anastasia slammed into Klaus, knocking him to the ground as she ran to punch Kol in the face. As she did, Aleksi got free. Anastasia yelled, "Run Aleksi!"

Aleksi took off running as fast as she could and went all the way to the airport. She had to use compulsion to get to where she needed to go without all the proper documentation, but she managed it. She just had to get back to safety and that was only in one spot. She was practically in tears as she got on the plane to leave. She didn't know how to deal with all this. She didn't know what Klaus would do to her grandmother.

She ran off the plane towards the one place that would be her safe haven. Her hair was a mess and all over the place. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Her makeup was running all down her face. Her blue sequined tank top was torn from her fight with Kol. Her black leather skirt had scratches in it. Her shoes were the only thing still fully intact.

She finally reached the place she wanted to go and she knocked on the door. The brunette she knew as Elena opened the door, "Aleksi?"

Aleksi fell into Elena's arms, "He found us. Grandma made sure I got away from them."

Elena held the sobbing girl, "Who is them? Who did Klaus have with him?"

Aleksi fell to the ground in exhaustion, "He said his name was Kol. He called him his brother."

Elena cursed, "Damn it. He means business doesn't he?"

Elena pulled Aleksi up and pulled her to her feet, "Let's get you upstairs and cleaned up."

Aleksi let Elena pull her towards the stairs but then the front door swung open. Three men strolled into the room and two of which Aleksi knew well. The third she did not but she knew he was a vampire. She pulled away from Elena and pulled a stake from her other boot, aiming for the guy, "Who the hell are you?"

She was going to strike him when Damon pinned her to the wall to keep her from hurting the guy. He yelled, "Aleksi, stop!"

She fought against him, "Fuck you Damon, get off. I don't trust other vampires anymore."

He snapped her wrist so she dropped the stake and she glared at him as he eyed her. He spoke calmly, "You can't kill him."

She screamed, "Why the hell not?"

Damon leaned close to her and whispered, "Because he is your brother."


	2. Back to Safety

Aleksi stared at Damon in surprise, "I don't have a brother."

The guy asked, "Is your father Sebastian Romanov?"

Aleksi turned her eyes to the new guy as she nodded. He said, "Then you do. An older half-brother to be exact."

Aleksi took a moment to take it in. She had a brother, one that was exactly like her, except he hadn't been raised as a solider like her. She asked, "How did that happen? And why are you here?"

The guy sighed as he held his hand out to Aleksi, but Damon said, "Stay back. She is extremely temperamental, even worse than she was as a human. It's best if you keep your distance until she is calm."

Aleksi growled, "Fuck you Damon. Let me go."

He leaned close to her ear, "No, Aleksi. I like this position too much to let you out of it. And I've missed you too much."

Aleksi growled as she slammed her elbow up to smack Damon in the head. He hit the floor hard, "You are a damn bitch, Aleksi."

She grinned as she stepped over him on the ground as she reached her hand out to the mysterious guy, "I'm Aleksi Romanov, daughter of Sebastian and Svetlana Romanov."

He took her hand carefully, "I'm Gregor Belkin, son of Sebastian Romanov and Natasha Korakova. I was put up for adoption."

Aleksi released his hand and said, "Tell me about it."

Gregor sat down in one of the chairs in the parlor, "I was told my dad was young, as was my mother. He wasn't allowed to keep me. So they gave me up for adoption."

Aleksi looked saddened by that, "I would have adored having an older brother. Maybe then I wouldn't have become so hardened like I am. That's so rude of me to say, I'm very sorry. I wonder who told Dad he couldn't have you. I suppose grandfather and grandmother were still alive but why would they say that? Anyways, so how did you become a vampire?"

Gregor struggled with that question, which had Aleksi raising an eyebrow at him. He said, "I got in a motorcycle accident and died. Except I didn't die, I came back as something different. I almost died because I didn't know what was happening but this guy helped me. Told me he knew what I was and how to keep me alive."

Aleksi's face held her fear, "What guy and what was happening to you?"

Gregor gulped at the look on her face, "I started to convulse and have seizures and just kept bleeding. He gave me some blood that he had and I was fine after that. He didn't tell me his name."

Aleksi didn't even speak as she dove for her stake again and she stood in front of him, with the stake pointed at him, "What did he look like?"

Damon and Stefan both tried to stop her, "What the hell are you doing, Aleksi? This is your brother."

Aleksi shook her head with a slight fearful shake, "No. He triggered his wolf gene, so you aren't just a vampire are you? You're a damn hybrid. Grandmother was never born with the gene, so she was in the clear. I haven't ever killed anyone so that keeps me safe."

The guys seemed to realize what she was talking about now. Stefan asked, "You think Klaus helped him?"

Aleksi turned around and screamed, "He had to. The only way to continue the transition to a hybrid is to have Elena's blood. He had that. That's why no one ever wrote about them dying in my family. They didn't kill themselves; they just went nuts and then died."

Damon reached for her, "Aleksi, calm down. Even if he did help him, that doesn't mean he still is."

Aleksi glared at him, "Are you dense? You know what happens to the hybrids, they become his slaves. Why would he be any different?"

Elena spoke up, "Because he was born with it, like you. All of you are a whole different category."

Her hand that held the stake shook as she tried to figure out what to do, even if he was her brother, she couldn't trust him. Her family sympathy won out though and she dropped the stake. She met her brother's eyes, "If you betray me, I will kill you."

Aleksi walked up the stairs to the shower. She flung her clothes off before she stepped into the shower, letting the steaming hot water run over her body. It was relaxing at first but then her mind went right back to the trouble she was in and now the issue of having a brother that she didn't know if she could trust. She washed her hair and body quickly before stepping out of the shower. She wrapped a towel tightly around her body as she exited the bathroom. Damon was sitting on the bed when she came out, "What do you want?"

He started what he knew would be a bad conversation, "A few months ago, your parents showed up here. Jeremy was here at the time and he answered the door instead of one of us. They wanted to know where you had gone. I could hear it in their voice that they meant to kill you. But we didn't know anything so they didn't get any information. I don't understand how parents can do that. My father did the same thing to us. He told Stefan that he was the one who shot us and killed us. How could a parent turn their back on their child just because they are different?"

Aleksi sighed in disbelief; they would stop at nothing to murder their own daughter. She stepped forwards but fell from exhaustion. Damon caught her though, "When was the last time you ate?"

Aleksi shook her head, "I don't know. I just was focused on getting away first."

He picked her up as she fought him with her words because her body was too weak, "Put me down, Damon. I don't need your help."

He snickered, "You can barely walk, you need my help, so I am going to give it. Deal with it."

She opened her mouth to lip off again but she thought better of it and just laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her down the stairs to the kitchen. He set her down on the counter and then handed her a bag of blood from the refrigerator. Just the sight of it had her eyes turning dark and her teeth coming out. Damon grinned as he watched her sink her teeth into the bag and drink the whole thing in seconds. Damon exclaimed, "Wow, you were thirsty."

She set the plastic blood bag down on the counter and she stared at Damon for the first time since being back. She had longed for him while she had been away and here he was right in front of her again. She jumped down off the counter and yanked his head forward to meet her lips. After she was satisfied that the kiss was good enough and passionate enough, she pulled back. He had the blood from her mouth on his lips now, which made him look so much tastier. She couldn't help herself as she leaned forward to kiss him again, moaning as their lips met again. Damon had started to back her up to the counter top and was about to lift her up onto it when they heard an "uhmmm."


	3. Feeling Fear for the First Time

Aleksi turned to see Stefan standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a grin on his face, "You two are just too much sometimes. If you want each other than go for it and stop pawing at one another."

Aleksi's mouth fell, she had never heard Stefan speak in such a way, but he was right. They had always been going at one another, even when she had been a human vampire hunter. Aleksi growled, "Bite me, Stefan."

He chuckled as he walked away from the kitchen and Damon watched Aleksi, "You want to tell me what happened?"

Aleksi glanced down at the ground, "I don't particularly want to tell you but I know you won't let it go until I do."

Damon smirked, "You're right so tell me."

Aleksi perched herself up on the counter, still in just her towel, "Right after Stefan called, Klaus was there. He knocked the phone away from my grandma. He had a hold of her and told the other guy, Kol, to grab me. He was intent on taking us away somewhere but grandma slammed into Klaus and hit Kol in the face and told me to run. So I did."

Damon was quiet for a moment, but then asked, "Why did you come here?"

Aleksi raised her eyes to meet his crystal clear blue ones, "Because I'm safe with you. Even when I was a hunter, you kept me safe from Klaus."

She saw a hint of an unknown emotion behind Damon's eyes but before he could say anything, They saw a flash of something come running into the house. Aleksi spun around, sensing the vampire, but she didn't know who it was. She was a tiny little blonde.

Damon asked, with a glare, "What are you doing here, Rebekah?"

Rebekah stood in the kitchen behind them, and she looked frantic. She spoke fast, "You have to leave now. You have to get out of here. He is coming to get you. He knows this is where you would go. You have to run."

Aleksi asked, "What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?"

The others had all congregated in the kitchen with them. Elena asked, "Why are you here Rebekah?"

Gregor spoke up as well, "I know you. You were with that guy who saved me."

Rebekah screamed, "Did you not hear me? You have to run Aleksi; he is coming to get you."

Aleksi glanced at Damon with fear as she turned to go towards the stairs, but she heard a chuckle in the front doorway. Aleksi was terrified to look up but she did and their stood Klaus and Kol. Klaus circled Aleksi, "Tsk tsk, running away wasn't a very nice thing for you to do Aleksi. You have done that far too much for my liking."

He then turned to his Rebekah, but anger came out in his voice, "And you! My own damn sister ruining my plans. How dare you come here and warn her Rebekah!" Aleksi gasped as she realized she had met another part of the Original family.

Klaus turned back to Aleksi, "You need to come with me, Aleksi."

Aleksi backed away from him and the Salvatore's stepped forward to save her. Klaus just chuckled though as he used his compulsion on them, "All three of you need to leave, go visit Jeremy for a bit. Aleksi is mine."

The three of them couldn't reject the order so they were forced to leave the house. Klaus then turned back to Aleksi, "Will you make this easy and just come with me or no?"

Aleksi gulped as she took a deep breath, "I will come, but I need to get dressed first."

Klaus seemed surprised she had agreed but said, "Kol, go up with her and make sure she doesn't try anything."

Aleksi inhaled sharply, "I will not get dressed in front of him. Let Rebekah come with me."

Klaus growled, "Rebekah already tried to warn you to leave. Why should I let her go with you?"

Aleksi said, "I won't escape, Klaus. I promise."

He grinned, "Don't try anything. Or I can just kill your grandmother."

Aleksi slowly went up the stairs to the room she had been in earlier. She grabbed her clothes from the ground and quickly threw them back on. She then strolled over to the nightstand by the bed and pulled out the stakes she had hidden. Rebekah watched her every move but didn't stop her. She just nodded and Aleksi slipped the stakes into her boots. She heard Klaus yell downstairs, "What is taking so long, Aleksi?"

Aleksi said, "We are coming. Hold on."

They descended the stairs together and Kol whistled as he stared at Aleksi. Klaus glared at Kol when he whistled, "Back off Kol."

Klaus held his arm out to Aleksi, "Come along dear."

Aleksi very tentatively took his hand as he pulled her close. He asked, "Why is one of my hybrids here?"

Aleksi had a hard time finding her voice, "He is my brother."

Klaus looked over at Aleksi, "Your brother? How? You are Sebastian's only child."

Aleksi said, rather firmly, "No, I'm not. Please just leave him here. Leave him be."

Klaus shook his head, "No. He will come with us as well since he is part of the family."

Aleksi just stayed silent as Rebekah grabbed a hold of Gregor's arm and they began the walk to the mansion. As they walked, Aleksi grew brave, "Where is my grandmother?"

Klaus said, "She is at the house with the rest of my family."

Aleksi's eyes grew wide, what the hell did he mean family? And why the hell were they all congregated? As they walked in the front door of the mansion, Anastasia jumped up from where she was seated, "Aleksi!"

Aleksi met her grandmother's eyes but she didn't speak out. Klaus pushed Aleksi into the seat next to Anastasia and Gregor next to Aleksi. Aleksi raised her eyes to see the people standing at the front of the room. The older looking man that stood off to the side with the older woman seemed to be glaring at Klaus. Beside the two older ones standing by themselves, there were five others, which included Elijah, Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah. Aleksi began to try to process what the hell was going on, but was stopped when Klaus spoke to Anastasia, "Come here Anastasia."

Her grandmother stood up and approached Klaus, taking his hand as he held it out to her. He presented her to the others in the room, "This will be my bride. This is the Duchess Anastasia."

Aleksi heard Gregor cough in disbelief at hearing that and he whispered, "Is she my family too?"

Aleksi nodded, "She is our great great grandmother."

Gregor's face held surprise as he registered the information in his head. Aleksi turned her attention back to the others and the older man stepped forward, "We don't care about you mongrel family, Niklaus."

Klaus' face contorted in anger as the man spoke, "She isn't like me. She is only a vampire. And she gave me a family. A real one."

The man's eyes narrowed, "Do explain that one, Niklaus."

Klaus released Anastasia's hand and turned to motion Aleksi over to him. Aleksi very slowly walked to him and he pushed her in front of him and presented her like a gift to the others. He said, "This is Anastasia's great great granddaughter. She was born with my blood in her."

The older man gasped and looked disgusted, and then his eyes fell on Anastasia, "You let this abomination pollute your family?"

Anastasia stood up to him, "I didn't let him do anything. He healed me and he didn't know I was pregnant at the time."

Aleksi met her grandmother's eyes and they shared a secret look and then she glanced at Rebekah who nodded slightly. Aleksi reached for her stakes in her boots, one for each hand, and she stood ready to fight.


	4. Meeting All of the Originals

Klaus saw that Aleksi had produced stakes from her boots and his eyes turned immediately to his sister, "You bitch! You let her put those in there." He went towards Rebekah with anger but Aleksi spoke with clenched teeth, "You make one move towards her and I'll fucking kill you."

Klaus grinned, "You grew a bite, didn't you Aleksi?"

Aleksi glared at him as the older man's outrage came out, "A hunter, Niklaus? Are you stupid or do you have a death wish?"

Klaus chuckled, "She can't kill me."

Kol circled around her, "Technically, she can't kill any of us with those."

Aleksi spun with him, keeping her eyes on him at all times, "What do you mean?"

One of the other men laughed, "Didn't anyone inform the girl who we are?"

Klaus shook his head, "No, Finn, I didn't. She didn't need to know yet. She is still too unstable."

Aleksi screamed, "Unstable my ass, Klaus. I will see you dead."

She swung her arm forward trying to stab him with the stake but he backed up quickly. Kol came up behind her and grabbed her, but she stabbed backwards, putting the stake into his stomach. He groaned in pain as he released her and grabbed the wound. She turned back to the others, "Anyone else want to try to hurt me?"

Klaus spoke quietly and almost with kindness, "No one wants to harm you, Aleksi."

The older man spoke again, "Enough of this. We cannot have a hunter anywhere near us, especially one that is a vampire. She could hurt us."

Aleksi jumped forward to stab at the older man but he slammed her to the wall within seconds, "Child, I could kill you easily. I suggest you not try that again."

Klaus objected, "Let go of her now, Mikael!"

The man, Mikael, laughed, "Niklaus, I don't listen to you. You are a mongrel that my wife conceived."

While Mikael was distracted yelling at Klaus, Aleksi brought her hand down on his arm that was holding her to the wall, and she broke it. She jumped away from him when she saw the anger in his eyes. He snapped his arm back into place and he went after Aleksi. She stood her ground with her stakes in her hand, ready to stab him.

A voice behind them stopped the fight though, "Why the hell are all of you here? What is the occasion?"

Aleksi looked around Mikael to see Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, and Tyler standing there. Anastasia spoke to them, "You can't stop them, please don't try. I don't wish to see anyone die for us."

Damon smirked, "Good thing I don't do selfless deeds. I just feel like helping kill a few Mikaelson's."

Time seemed to stand still as she heard that name. She had learned about the Mikaelson family, the Original vampires. Aleksi couldn't focus as she eyed all the faces in front of her. The older man, Mikael, the father of the brood. The woman beside him was Esther, his witch wife. She was the Original Witch. Her eyes scanned the children, even though she couldn't place who was who. She knew their names though; Elijah, Finn, Kol, Niklaus and Rebekah. Niklaus wasn't Mikael's son which would account for the disdain between the two. She suddenly felt very faint as she realized what was happening. Everything started to crash inside her head and Gregor saw it, "Aleksi?"

He stood up to catch her right as she fell. Anastasia ran to her side as Gregor slid down to the ground with Aleksi in his arms. Klaus was even concerned as he sat beside the others, "Aleksi? Wake up."

Aleksi was unconscious though as she slowly played through all the kills she had made as a vampire hunter. She had started training when she was 10; her father hadn't allowed any weakness. She had to be strong, had to fight until she couldn't anymore. It was the way of a vampire hunter. She had been taught about her past before she turned ten. After 10, it was all physical training. She became everything vampires feared because she always refused to back down. When she was 13, she had made her first kill. After that, she was an unstoppable force. All vampires feared her presence and her name. She had lived in Moscow, Russia until she was 10. They had moved to New York from years 10 to 12. Then to Los Angeles from years 12-14. From 14 to 17, she had lived in New Orleans. She had done quite a bit of damage there too.

She felt someone touch her and her eyes jolted open. Her eyes locked with Kol's who had been the one to touch her. Apparently he had recovered from the stake wound she had given him. She still felt the electricity running through her body from his touch. Anastasia and Gregor slowly helped Aleksi to her feet and she looked straight at Klaus, "You unknowingly made us part of the Mikaelson Original family. I think I hate you for that. You made me impossible to kill. You wrecked my family."

Klaus shook his head, "No, I made them better. I can have your family live forever."

Aleksi screamed, "My family line died the second Katherine killed me!"

Aleksi's anger wasn't finished though because she turned to the others, "So who are you? I figure I should know you all since we are sort of related now." She was staring at one in particular.

The two parents just eyed her but didn't speak. She already knew who Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol were but the other was unknown. The other held his hand out. He had long wild hair, "I'm Finn."

She nodded and looked at the parents, but the father turned away from her. The mother, however, said, "May I speak to you for a moment alone?"

Klaus stepped between his mother and Aleksi, "No, mother. You stay far away from her, you can't be trusted. She is my family and I plan to keep her."

Aleksi touched his shoulder lightly, "Don't worry so much, Klaus. I will talk to her."

She strolled down the hallway with the two older people. And she glanced back to see a worried look on Klaus' face and the others who had come with Damon.


	5. Chats With Esther & Damon's Anger

Damon stared at Klaus, "You are the reason I lost her. Do you know how much I want to kill you?"

Klaus just smirked, "You could try but you wouldn't get very far. You'd be dead in a minute. So don't try it."

Damon growled as he lurched forward but Caroline held him back, "Don't do it. Aleksi will be heartbroken if something happens to you."

Klaus grinned, "Yes my poor Aleksi would be heartbroken if I killed you. I'm sure she would get over it though."

Kol stepped into the conversation too, "I would take good care of her for you. She looks like she is loads of fun."

Damon's eyes turned red as he jumped forward but Stefan grabbed him, "Stop."

Kol nodded, "Yes, do what your little brother says."

Damon snapped then and launched himself at Klaus. They were just physically fighting. They were throwing each other around and breaking walls. The others all just stepped out of the way and let them fight. Stefan kept a watchful eye on the fight though, making sure that Damon didn't get killed.

Aleksi ventured down the hallway with Esther and Mikael. Esther motioned them into a room and closed the door securely and said, "Sit down dear."

Aleksi didn't take her eyes off either of the elders as she slid into the chair. Esther stared at Aleksi, "What is your name?"

Aleksi held her head up and met Esther's eyes, "Aleksi Romanov."

Esther's face turned to a scowl as Mikael went to pounce on her like a hungry lion, or vampire as the case was. Esther shoved him away from Aleksi though, "Back off, Mikael. She is a valuable tool."

Mikael growled as his wife, "How the hell is this vampire mongrel bitch of Niklaus' valuable?"

Esther grinned wickedly as she looked straight at Aleksi, "She can get close enough to kill Niklaus. She was raised to fight, born to do it. She is our hope to rid the world of the vampires."

Aleksi's mind raced, Esther wanted her to kill Klaus, could she do it? He had been a right bastard to her in the beginning, but he had never harmed her. He just wanted her to be with him because she was part of his family. Esther seemed to be analyzing Aleksi as she thought about it, "Will you do it Aleksi?"

Aleksi slowly nodded to the woman, "I'll do whatever you need." Once again, her lying came in handy.

Esther grinned widely, "Good girl. Now let's see what the rest of the family is doing."

Esther and Mikael made for the door but Aleksi decided to ask something, "Why do you want to kill him?"

Mikael cringed, "He is an abomination and a plague on this planet. Actually they all are."

Aleksi cocked her head to the side, "So is it just him or all of them? Because all of them is a whole lot harder."

Esther grinned, "Let me worry about that dear. Just focus on Niklaus."

Aleksi glanced at the floor, slightly worried for whatever they were planning. They all stepped from the room to hear screaming in the other room. Aleksi took off running down the hall and saw Damon pinned to the ground with Klaus over him with a stake in hand. Aleksi screamed, "No Klaus! Don't!"

He growled as he stared back at Aleksi, "Why not?"

Aleksi stared, "Because I love him. You know what that feels like."

He glared at her before he stepped away from Damon. He approached Aleksi and whispered, "You will owe me for that. He is a pain in my ass and I don't like him. I would rather he just be dead."

Aleksi nodded to signify that she understood him. He turned back to his family, "I think we've had enough excitement for today."

He held his hand out to Anastasia and she took it. He started to walk towards the stairs but stopped to turn back to Aleksi, "You can go home with them, but remember that you are my family. When I say come, you will. Do we understand each other Aleksi?"

Aleksi nodded slowly, "Thank you."

He just stared at Aleksi before walking upstairs with Anastasia. Esther watched Aleksi, "Remember what we agreed on."

Aleksi sighed as she walked out of the house. Damon grabbed her outside, "What was she talking about?"

Aleksi shook her head, refusing to answer him. He made her stop walking away and made her face him, "Aleksi, answer me."

Aleksi just pulled away from him and kept going to the Salvatore house. She stormed inside, going straight for her journals in the bag in Damon's room. She then walked to an empty room and locked the door. She opened Anastasia's journal to a random spot, but then she noticed a spot in the back. There was a pocket in the back. She pulled it open and pulled out a note.

_I have been a fool. I found out that Klaus is an Original. He is one of the first vampires. He was a mutt though being half werewolf and half vampire. His wolf curse was passed through the blood into my children. They will forever be cursed by it._

_I have made a grave mistake in telling my family to kill Klaus. I learned from Elijah that if you kill the Original that made your bloodline, then they all die. All the sired below the Original will just die. By telling them to kill Klaus, I may have sealed our death warrant. If someone kills him, our line could die. The vampire ones, like me, certainly will. Aleksi and Sebastian may be safe from it then and then just become human. I hope I am wrong. I do not fear my own death, but I do not want my family to die._

Aleksi dropped the journal and walked out in tears. She saw everyone's eyes turn toward her as she just collapsed. Damon jumped up to catch her, "Aleksi, what's wrong?"

Aleksi pulled away from Damon and tucked herself in Alaric's arms. He was surprised at first, "Aleksi, what's going on?"

She sobbed in his chest but her words had everyone confused, "Daddy, I'm not ready to die."

Alaric shook her, "Aleksi, it's Alaric. Are you alright?"

She blinked a lot before she stared at everyone. She couldn't explain what the hell had just happened to her. She always saw Alaric as the father figure so she had just naturally clung to him when she read that horrible bit of information. Damon sure looked pissed or hurt though, one of the two. She stood up and walked over to Damon, hugging him. She sighed, "We have a serious problem."

Damon's face changed to concern now, "Why?"

Aleksi sat down on the couch, "First of all, do you know who the head of your bloodline is?"

Damon nodded, "No. We have been trying to but it's hard. We know Rose was the one to make Katherine, but that's as far as we got."

Aleksi sighed, "Well we need to find out. You asked what Esther told me, she asked me to help her kill Klaus."

Damon's mouth fell, "She wants to kill her own son? Will the list of fucked up parents never end?"

Aleksi made a pained face, "There is a problem. If you kill the Original that made your line, then they all die."

Damon's face cringed, "So if you kill him..."

Aleksi nodded, "Yes. I die, grandmother dies, all the hybrids die. All the people who you care about."

Damon grabbed her hand, "You can't kill him then."

Aleksi scowled, "I'm not stupid. I didn't plan to. But crossing Esther isn't going to be good."

All of them knew she was right. Esther was a powerful witch and the mother of all the vampires. Crossing her could spell certain death for all of them.


	6. History of the Originals

Aleksi couldn't help herself when Damon pulled her towards his room. She wanted to distance herself but she loved him and that made it complicated. She went to grab her journals first and she sat in bed next to him. She pulled open her father's journal and saw packet tucked in the back. She pulled it out and untied it.

_This is what I have learned so far about them. There was a family that became the first. The Mikaelson's. The parents are Mikael and Esther. Mikael is just a man, but he later became the first hunter. He wanted to hunt down his own family, or more specifically Niklaus, because he is dangerous. Esther was the first Witch. She did the spell to create the vampire curse. She was immortal like all the rest until her son murdered her. Niklaus was upset that she blocked his werewolf side. He was the product of his mother's indiscretion. She conceived him with a wolf and created the first Hybrid. They had many other children too. Henrik was their reason for becoming vampires. He went out with Niklaus one night to watch the wolves change and was killed. He was the baby of the family. Elijah is the eldest and is a very moral man, even for being a vampire. He is the only one that hasn't been daggered by his brother Niklaus, well until recently. He was the one who tried to save Katherine from her fate. Finn is the second eldest and was always very close to his mother. He was the first to be daggered by Niklaus, quite a long time ago. Niklaus is the middle child and the Hybrid that we are searching for. Kol is next, and is just as crazy as Niklaus. He was daggered by his brother more recently. Rebekah is now the baby and the only female child. She was daggered by her brother when she fell in love. All of the children are fiercely loyal to Niklaus, or at least they once were. They were both his side for eternity._

_I have studied them very closely. I even enlisted the help of one. I am ashamed of myself to admit that I worked with Elijah to gain all this information for the family. He seemed to know of Anastasia and Niklaus, which leaves me wondering. He told me they can only be killed by a white oak stake, beheading or ripping their heart out. Nothing else will kill them permanently. There are many ways to hurt them but that's it. Niklaus is even harder because the dagger that would neutralize all the others won't do anything to him. It will be very hard to ever kill him, but I hope I can do it._

_Elijah also told me that as the family kills all these little vampires, there is a better way. I just have to get a white oak stake. He says that if you kill an Original, then their entire bloodline dies. It would get rid of so many of them to just go after an Original but I won't tell Elijah that because this is his family we are talking about. He says that his brother has killed all his siblings, but then why are there so many vampires out there?_

_Elijah told me the origin of Katherine Pierce as well. He told me that he once thought he loved the woman but she was cold and cruel. He was going to save her from her death but she took matters into her own hands. He told me if I kill Niklaus, then Katherine will die. He says she is of his bloodline. He explained that a woman named Mary turned Rose. Rose was the woman who forced her blood on Katherine to keep her from dying. Mary was turned by Niklaus once upon a time. Technically, I could kill two birds with one stone with killing Niklaus because then Katherine would fall dead as well._

Aleksi stopped reading as her eyes went wide. If Klaus died, not only would she die, but so would Damon, Stefan and Caroline. Aleksi mentally listed the people who would die with Klaus: Her, Anastasia, Gregory, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Katherine.

Damon cracked open his eyes and saw the look on her face, "Aleksi, you ok?"

Aleksi jumped slightly and turned to smile at him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Damon nodded but he still stared at her skeptically. Aleksi scooped up her papers and put them away. She looked over at Damon, "I need to make a quick call."

He said, "Don't take too long and please stay in the house."

Aleksi smiled as she grabbed her cell and walked out of his bedroom. She glanced back to make sure he wasn't following her as she walked out on the porch. She tried to think of who she should call, who was the one she could trust? She didn't want to call Klaus. She thought maybe Elijah but what would he do? Rebekah had been nice but she didn't seem like the one to cross her mother. There was Finn and Kol left. Finn was definitely a mama's boy so that was a bad idea. Kol was the one left but how the hell would she contact him? She dialed Klaus' number and he answered fast, "Yes Aleksi?"

Aleksi knew how to play this, "Can I speak to my grandmother please?"

Klaus asked, "Why?"

Aleksi sighed, "To ask her some things about the family. Because Gregor still wants to meet his father. Maybe it would be easier if Anastasia was there to help clarify things so they don't try to murder us both."

She didn't hear anything coming from the other end but then she heard her grandmother's voice, "Aleksi?"

Aleksi smiled, "Grandma, I was wondering if you would come with me tomorrow morning to see my family. Gregor wants to meet his father but the second they see me, they will try to kill us both. Maybe you can act as a buffer, seeing how our mission is null and void cause you aren't dead."

Anastasia said, "I'd love to dear. I'll meet you at the Salvatore's in the morning."

Aleksi said, "Thank you," as she hung up.

She had set her plan in motion now. Once she talked to her grandmother in person, she could get her to tell Kol to meet her. She would explain everything to him and perhaps they could come up with a plan. She heard a creak behind her and she jerked around to see Gregor. He frowned, "Why did you lie and say I want to meet them?"

Aleksi played if off, "I didn't lie. You want to meet your father, well you will."

He raised an eyebrow, "Aleksi, what are you up to?"

Aleksi waved him off, "I'm not up to anything. You're paranoid."

She went to walk around him but he grabbed her arm, "You show too much in your eyes, Aleksi. I know you're lying. Something is wrong and its terrified you. I see the fear hidden behind your eyes."

She pulled away from him as she went silent and stormed back into the house. She walked back into Damon's room and he glanced up, "I thought I told you to stay in the house."

She was good and pissed off now so it came out in her tone, "Does it even matter? Elijah has already been in here. Rebekah stormed into the house. So did Kol and Klaus. So forgive me for going on the porch when they can just storm into the house and take me."

Damon sat up in bed, "What is your problem?"

Aleksi sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out with Esther's request. Ignore me. Let's just go to bed."

She snuggled against his chest as he laid back down. She ran her hand over his bare chest and she hoped that she could fix this whole thing. If she couldn't stop Esther, then they were all dead anyway.


	7. Family Time

Aleksi got up the next morning to knocking on their door. She heard Damon growl, "If someone doesn't stop knocking on my door, then I'm going to kick their ass."

Aleksi scoffed, "Oh hush you brute. It's probably just Gregor so we can go see our parents."

Damon sat straight up at hearing that, "What do you mean? You never told me you were seeing them. Why would you hide that?"

Aleksi sighed, "Damon, I didn't hide it. I made the plans last night. Grandmother, Gregor and I are going to see them. Hopefully they won't try to murder us."

Damon scowled, "I don't like this idea Aleksi."

She laughed as she kissed him on the cheek, "Of course you don't. You're the caveman type, always have to protect your woman."

He grabbed her around the waist, "You're right. So does that mean you won't do it?"

Aleksi rolled her eyes, "I'm still doing it Damon. Calm down. I'll be fine. Grandmother would never let anything bad happen to me. That's why I asked her to come."

Damon growled and stormed into the bathroom. Aleksi got up to open the door, and there was Gregor. He raised an eyebrow, "He knows you are up to something too."

Aleksi groaned, "Shut up Gregor. I'm not up to anything."

He just nodded as he went to walk away, "Anastasia is here. Get dressed and come out so we can go."

Aleksi pulled a face and slammed the door on him. Damon came out of the bathroom butt ass naked and Aleksi almost jumped out of her skin. She screeched, "Put some damn clothes on, Damon!"

He chuckled, "Why? Can't resist me?"

Aleksi tried to keep her eyes up but she had to admit, she was curious about Damon's assets. After all, he was always bragging about how awesome he was. Damon stepped closer, "You can look Aleksi or are you too scared?"

Aleksi decided to screw with him so she looked down. She held her face in place so she didn't react and she said, "I've seen better...and bigger."

His eyes bulged as she said that. He pounced on her, "Is that so?"

Aleksi giggled from under him where he had pinned her on the bed. She squiggles as she tried to get away from him, "Damon, get off. I have to get dressed."

He pressed her further into the bed, "What if I don't want to let you go?"

Aleksi pleaded, "Please Damon. I have to. Gregor and Anastasia are waiting for me."

Damon said, "Give me a kiss and I'll let you go."

Aleksi sighed, "But I don't want to."

Damon yanked her head forward and their lips met, which led their bodies to press closer together. Aleksi felt his muscled chest and his shapely legs against her half clothed body. She couldn't help but arch upwards towards him and she felt him grin against her lips. Aleksi pushed him off slowly, "Damon, I have to go."

He groaned as he watched her walk over to the closet and yank out a pair of jeans. She threw off the shirt she was wearing and put on another one and then ran a brush through her hair. Damon sat on the bed watching her every move, "You could stay..."

Aleksi frowned, "Don't you dare say it. I have to go. I'll call you after so you know I ain't dead."

Damon shook his head as he walked towards the bathroom, "Now I got to go take a cold freaking shower."

Aleksi chuckled as she walked from his room and towards the living room where Anastasia and Gregor sat waiting. Aleksi smiled, "Let's do this. Damon, I'm borrowing your car."

He yelled back, "You'll owe me later for that."

Aleksi shook her head as she walked towards the door and grabbed the keys off the end table in the hall. She started up the car and smiled as she got to drive it for the first time. She drove towards her house and she took a deep breath before getting out of the car. This was going to take all her self-control and patience. Aleksi said, "Gregor, you need to be the one to knock."

He was confused, "Why?"

Aleksi said, "They can't immediately peg you for a vampire. You're a hybrid, you can act human. We need that at first."

He nodded as he stood in front of the two women. Once he was distracted, Aleksi slipped a note to her grandmother. She opened it and scanned it quickly:

_I need to speak with Kol. It's very urgent. Please have him call me once you are back in the mansion.  
_  
Anastasia nodded to Aleksi and then the hard part began as her father swung open the door. His eyes fell on Gregor first, "Do I know you?"

Gregor sighed, "I am your son."

He stared, unable to find the right words. Then he said, "Come in."

Gregor started to move but then he said, "I came to get to know my father, but I want to know my sister too. And all my family, so I need you to invite these two in."

Sebastian stood perfectly still as he eyed Aleksi, "You came here, even though you know I will kill you?"

Aleksi stepped closer, "I'm not a monster daddy. I came here to bring Gregor to meet you. I promise I won't harm anyone, you know the spell on the house wouldn't allow it."

He sighed, "Come in then."

Aleksi and Anastasia walked in behind Gregor and they sat at the table. Sebastian asked, "How did you find me?"

Gregor said, "I found my mother first. She told me who you were, so I came here to find you."

Aleksi asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you had another child?"

Sebastian looked ashamed, "I gave him up. I vaguely remember someone telling me I had to so he would be safe."

Gregor asked, "Safe from what?"

Sebastian glanced at his daughter and nodded towards Gregor. Aleksi started what she knew would be a tedious conversation, "We come from a family of vampire hunters. We were taught to do it because we were told a vampire named Klaus killed our great great grandmother."

Sebastian cut in, "He did kill her. And for that, we swore vengeance."

Anastasia stopped him, "Actually he didn't. What he did was feed me his blood and change me. He also changed my son though because the vampire blood became a part of him. It was passed down the line."

Sebastian scoffed, "You can't tell me that you are Anastasia."

Aleksi asked, "How do you think I became this way? His blood automatically turns us. Just like when we kill, it triggers the wolf gene."

Sebastian's mouth fell, "You know about that?"

Aleksi nodded, "I do and I have never triggered mine."

Sebastian asked, "So are you safe then?"

Aleksi laughed, "I'm never safe. I can still trigger it and then I become a hybrid."

Sebastian just sat in silence, taking it all in. Then he looked at Gregor, "How did you find Aleksi before me?"

Gregor stuttered with that answer but Aleksi nodded for him to tell him. Gregor said, "I found the vampires first. I asked if they knew the Romanov's that lived here. They did, but they told me that the daughter would be the one to talk to first. So I waited for Aleksi to come back. She was pretty scary though when she met me."

Sebastian looked at them all, "This is all a bit much. I think I need to process all this before I can take anymore. Could you all please go?"

Aleksi nodded as they walked out, she said, "I love you daddy. Tell mom I miss her."

They got back in the car and Aleksi dropped Anastasia off at the mansion and then she drove back to the boarding house. Her phone was already ringing when she got out. She waved Gregor inside and she answered her phone, "Yes?"

She heard Kol's cool voice on the other end, "You asked for me? If this is just you calling to say you want me, then you can just come jump in my bed. I certainly wouldn't mind it."

Aleksi scoffed, "No Kol. This is serious. Can you meet me at the Lockwood house ruins?"

Kol said, "Yeah, I'll meet you. Now?"

Aleksi said, "Yes now. I'll be there shortly."

He hung up and she threw her phone and the keys into the seat before she took off into the woods. She saw Kol standing there waiting for her, "What is this about Aleksi? If your hiding things from Klaus, I want no part in it. He will flip shit when he finds out."

Aleksi twisted her hands together as she thought of how to say what she needed to. She said, "What I tell you has to remain a secret until I have a plan, are we understood?"

He nodded as he watched her twist in discomfort. She blurted it out, "Your mother wants to kill Klaus. She wants me to do it."

Kol's anger was seen on his face, "Our own mother put you up to this? And you contemplated it didn't you? That's why you waited to tell me."

Aleksi growled at him, "I didn't contemplate anything. I don't want him dead. I can't kill him. If I do everyone else dies by my hand too."

Kol laughed, "So you just care about your friends and Damon? You would kill him if he wasn't their bloodline and yours. Even after everything he has done for you."

Aleksi screamed, "I wouldn't! He may be a right bastard at times but he has also been kind to me. And I get to live forever because of him."

Kol shook his head, "You're just a Judas aren't you? He brings you in as family and you were plotting against him."

Aleksi screamed, "You're one to talk. Your whole family betrayed him. You all hate him! And for something he doesn't even have any control over!"

Kol pinned Aleksi to a tree, "Why did you tell me?"

Aleksi said, "I trust you, Kol. I thought you could help."

Kol nodded as he released her, "I will. Keep this a secret with your friends too though. Klaus can't find out yet."

Aleksi smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

He grabbed her hand, "Don't thank me yet, Aleksi. You will owe me for this and I always collect." He said it with a slight playful twinkle in his eyes which only meant one thing. He was just as bad as Damon.

She watched him speed away and then she heard the cruel laugh she hated. Then the voice she never wanted to hear again, "If only Klaus knew what Judases he has in his midst. Plotting with his baby brother to plan his demise. Tsk tsk Aleksi, you should know better."


	8. Big Changes

Aleksi spun to see Katherine step from the shadows, "What the hell do you want Katherine? I thought Klaus would have killed you."

Katherine growled, "Oh he didn't kill me but he sure as fuck tortured me for what happened to you. And just so you know, I completely blame you."

Aleksi smirked, "Sorry, you were just collateral damage."

Katherine grabbed Aleksi up by the neck and threw her into a tree. Aleksi groaned as she hit the ground, "We really going to do this Katherine?"

Katherine grinned as she ran towards Aleksi again, "We certainly are."

Aleksi dodged Katherine and smacked her so she slammed to the ground. Aleksi laughed, "I won't let you beat me."

Katherine jumped up and came at Aleksi again. Aleksi tried to dodge it but Katherine smacked her across the face. Katherine leaned down with a sneer, "Do you know what he did to me for harming you? He tied me up with silver chains and poured vervain down my throat. He made me cut myself with a silver blade until he told me to stop. And he put pieces of wood all over me. Do you know how bad that hurt?"

Aleksi slammed her head forward into Katherine's face, "All I hear is wah wah wah. Stop being such a whiny bitch."

Katherine pulled out a stake and smiled as she waved it at Aleksi. Aleksi scoffed, "Am I supposed to be scared of that? Cause I'm not."

Katherine just grinned which left Aleksi feeling uneasy about what was about to happen. Katherine came toward her and Aleksi was ready to defend herself but then she felt a stake stab into her back. Aleksi fell to the ground and then girl fell on top of her with the stake aiming for her chest. Aleksi struggled through the pain to get the girl away from her without hurting her but then she whispered, "Must not fail."

Aleksi frowned, Katherine had compelled the girl to do something but she didn't know what. The girl scrapped the stake across her face and her blood started to pour off her face. She went back to trying to stake Aleksi and her blood dripped off her arm and onto Aleksi's face.

Aleksi's control snapped as she grabbed the girl's wrist and started to drain her dry. She couldn't stop herself either, especially with the wound that she needed to heal. The girl dropped from her arms as she realized what she had done. She stood up and stared at Katherine, "What have you done?"

Katherine smirked, "Payback is a bitch, Aleksi. Have fun being his pet for eternity now."

Katherine sped off as Aleksi's body started to cringe and change. She fell to her knees on the forest floor groaning in pain as her bones cracked and moved. She fell onto her back as she tried to suffer through the agonizing pain and that was all she remembered.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in the parlor with his siblings and Anastasia when he suddenly froze. Anastasia asked, "Klaus? What's wrong?"

He turned to them with a look of what could only be described as fear, "Aleksi…"

Anastasia screamed, "What's wrong with her?"

Klaus didn't answer before he took off, with Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Anastasia following him. He was frantic searching through the woods for her and he found her aimlessly stumbling towards him. Her face and hands were covered in blood as she fell into his arms. Klaus asked, "What happened?"

Aleksi was almost hoarse with pain, "Katherine. Compelled girl. Couldn't stop."

Klaus panicked, Aleksi would die without Elena's blood. He saw the others finally reach him and he yelled, "Rebekah, Kol, go get Elena. We need her blood. And be nice."

They both took off running to get Elena while Klaus sat on the ground with Aleksi in his arms, stroking her hair.

* * *

Rebekah and Kol burst into the boarding house, "We need Elena."

Damon came out of the living room, "First of all, I would rather die than give you Elena. Second, do you know where Aleksi is?"

Kol growled, "We don't have time for this! We need Elena, Aleksi will die without her."

Damon's eyes went wide, "What? What happened?"

Gregor appeared next to Damon, "What happened to my sister?"

Rebekah said, "Katherine did something to her. She isn't a vampire anymore. She won't survive if Elena doesn't come right now."

Damon yelled, "Elena, Aleksi needs you right now. Come on!"

Elena came running and they all rushed to Aleksi's side. Gregor knew that she would be just like him now, and he also knew she didn't want to be that way. Klaus pulled her over to Aleksi's side and put her wrist in front of Aleksi's mouth, "You have to drink Aleksi. It is the only thing that will save you."

Her eyes opened slowly as she pulled Elena's wrist to her mouth and drank. She felt the pain start to subside and she sighed. She turned her golden eyes up at Klaus, "Thank you."

He nodded as he helped her get to her feet, "I'm glad I got here in time. Now tell me what Katherine did so I can kill her for it."

Aleksi glanced at Damon and he sighed when he saw her yellow eyes. She said, 'Katherine was taunting me. She said she was made that you punished her for killing me. She said payback is a bitch so she compelled this girl to attack me from behind. She told her to cut her face when she was over me so her blood fell in my face. I had a wound and I haven't fed recently so I just snapped. I was horrified by what I had done, but Katherine was very pleased with herself."

Klaus growled, "I'll kill her for this time. I should have killed her before."

Aleksi walked over to Damon and rested in his arms. He whispered, "I'm glad you are ok."

Kol spoke up, "You can't stay with him Aleksi. You are a hybrid; your bite will kill him."

Aleksi glanced up at Damon and they shared a look of forlorn. Both knew that Kol was right but neither wanted to admit what that meant for them now. Aleksi said, "I guess I will be packing my stuff up to live with all of you now."

Kol nodded, "That would probably be a good idea. I will share my room if you like."

Before Aleksi could say anything, she saw Damon's eyes turn red and he was about to attack. This was not going to end well.


	9. Adjusting to New Life

Damon launched himself at Kol, "Aleksi is mine. You will stay far away from her."

Kol stepped out of his way and chuckled, "I will do as I please, Damon Salvatore. Aleksi is ours now. You have lost her because of Katherine. To think the woman you once pined for has now ruined the woman you love now. How fitting."

Damon grabbed Kol by his shirt, "Shut up."

Aleksi stepped in the middle to stop the fight, "Stop it. I have to do this Damon. I'm sorry but he is right. I could hurt you."

Damon growled at her as he sped away back to the house. Aleksi said, "I'll join you at the house shortly."

Klaus nodded, "Can I speak with you shortly before?"

Aleksi opened her mouth but he stopped her, "Everyone else, leave. I want to speak to Aleksi alone."

Everyone sped away and he turned back to Aleksi, "I know you are hurt right now. I understand that. But Kol is right, you could hurt him. I won't stop you from seeing him though. I knew someone else just as strong willed as you and she made it work until the guy grew worried and left her. It's your choice, Aleksi."

Aleksi did something not in her character when she hugged him. He went rigid for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. She then pulled back and smiled before running towards the boarding house. She walked inside and walked towards Damon's room. He was in there, brooding like Stefan usually did. She walked over to him and she kneeled down in front of him. She saw that there were tears in his eyes, a very rare thing for Damon. His tears made her snap though as she started to bawl, "I'm so sorry. I wish this didn't happen."

Damon snatched her up and flung her on the bed, "I can't let you go Aleksi."

Aleksi frowned, "You have to."

He growled, "No. I can't."

Aleksi touched his face with a gentle caress and that was her undoing. Their lips met as they both reached for each other. She moaned as he ripped open her shirt and ran his hands over her breasts. She called out his name, "Damon..."

He smirked as he pulled away from her to throw his shirt off. Then his lips were right back on hers as their passion became unbridled. She felt his tongue ran against her lips as he begged her to open them to him. She did and their tongues battled with each other as his hands went to trying to remove her jeans. She giggled as he fought to get then off and she lifted her body up so he could slide them off.

He grinned widely as he saw her almost naked to him. She only wore a pair of blue lace panties. She looked up at him, "Damon, this is a bad idea. I could hurt you."

He said, "I'll take my chances," as he dove his mouth down to take one of her breasts into his mouth. She moaned, "Oh God Damon."

He started to make a trail down her body but she yanked his face up, "Just do it. No foreplay, just please get inside me."

Damon stared at her stunned; Aleksi didn't usually speak that way. He did as she asked though and he threw his pants off and then flung her panties off. He leaned over her, "I love you, Aleksi."

Aleksi felt him slowly press inside her and it was much too slow so she wrapped her legs around him and yanked him alleyway in. He groaned as she dug her nails into his back. He glanced down at her and flinched as he saw her eyes glow yellow, "Aleksi?"

She sat perfectly still for a moment as she willed down her feelings, calming herself so her hybrid side didn't come out. She said, "Keep going."

He began to slowly pull all the way out and then push all the way back in. Every time he did, she let out a low moan. He began to gradually pick up his pace and Aleksi felt the growing feeling of her climax. She tightened her legs around his waist and whispered, "Faster Damon."

He saw her eyes were still glowing but she didn't mover her mouth anywhere near him. He did as she asked and sped up and he felt her legs get even tighter around him as she screamed out his name. He didn't stop though and as he kept on, he saw her control snapping. She must have been a biter in bed because she kept leaning towards his neck. When she couldn't take it anymore, she put her teeth into her own arm. He looked shocked by her behavior. She growled through teeth clenched in flesh, "Just keep going."

He did and he shortly followed her second climax with one of his own. They both collapsed to the bed panting heavily and Aleksi pulled her arm from her mouth. The wound slowly healed and she got up from the bed. He stopped her, "What are you doing?"

Aleksi looked guilty, "I have to go to the Mikaelson's mansion."

Damon asked, "Are you serious? We just had sex and you want to leave? To go with them?"

Aleksi looked at the ground, avoiding Damon's eyes as she packed all of her things. She threw on her clothes before she turned to walk out. She heard Damon's words loud and clear, "You are a cruel and heartless bitch just like Katherine."

Aleksi gulped as the tears threatened to fall. She couldn't explain to him how she had almost latched into his neck during sex. Yes she loved him more than anything but she didn't want to risk his safety for her selfishness. She sighed, "Think what you want of me, Damon. I am sorry. I do love you."

He hissed, "Get out."

Aleksi walked out with her bags and Caroline was in the living room, "I'll drive you over there."

Aleksi tried to smile but couldn't, "Thanks."

Caroline helped her carry her bags to the car, "We heard your fight. What happened?"

Aleksi said, "I almost bit him. He would be being Klaus' bitch right now if I hadn't bit my own damn arm to avoid it."

Caroline gasped, "I'm so sorry. I'm here if you need me."


	10. Kol's Intentions

Caroline stopped outside the mansion and she helped carry her bags inside. Klaus came out to greet Aleksi and seemed to freeze when he saw Caroline. Aleksi thought that was strange but then she remembered his words about the strong willed girl. It made sense now, it was Caroline. Caroline had been with Tyler, who had been turned into a hybrid. Klaus spoke to Caroline, "Thank you so much for bringing her love. We all thank you for it."

Caroline smiled slightly, "She is family. I would do anything to help her. I didn't do any of this for you or your twisted family."

Klaus' smile fell but he covered it with his smirk. He just smiled at her and Aleksi found herself realizing that Klaus was in love with Caroline. If anyone else had spoken to him in such a way, he would have murdered them. Aleksi said, "I'm going to go find my room."

Klaus snapped back to reality at hearing Aleksi's voice, "Kol! Please show Aleksi to her room."

Kol came speeding into the room with a grin. Klaus said, "Her room, Kol, not yours."

Kol scowled, "You're no fun brother."

Kol grabbed her bags and started up the stairs and Aleksi began to grow curious as to why there were decorations everywhere. She asked, "Why all the decor?"

Kol laughed, "I suppose Nik hasn't told you yet. My mother is hosting a party, like a ball. She is having it to celebrate the family being together again."

Aleksi followed Kol into a room he opened, "This is yours now."

Aleksi sat down on the bed with a frown. Kol saw it and sat beside her, "What's wrong?"

Aleksi scowled, "Really? I fell in love with a vampire an then became one myself. My love for him never went away. Then Katherine comes back all pissed off and turns me into a hybrid. I can't fuck the man I love without wanting to take a bite out of him. So I wonder what's wrong with me."

Kol chuckled, "You can have sex with me."

Aleksi was shocked, "Are you serious? I just told you I bite."

He pinned her backwards on the bed, "And werewolf bites don't do anything to us but cause a bit of weakness for an hour or so."

Aleksi then realized why Kol had been so smug when saying she should live with them. He knew he could get to her now while Damon couldn't. She growled at him as she shoved him backwards, "You little bastard. Go to hell Kol."

She stormed down the stairs and saw Klaus and Caroline still talking with Anastasia glaring from the hall. Aleksi approached her, "You're jealous. That's strange for a woman who told me that she didn't fell anything for him anymore."

Aleksi just laughed as she walked down the stairs, "Klaus! I'm going to kill your brother."

Klaus turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Which one? Let me guess…Kol?"

Aleksi grinned, "Of course. The little bastard came onto me."

Klaus nodded, "I'll talk to him. Caroline, goodbye."

He walked away down the hall and Aleksi motioned for Caroline to follow her. They went down the hall to the room that Kol and Klaus were in and they listened. They heard Klaus' raised voice, "Leave Aleksi alone, Kol."

Kol scoffed, "You just have to have them all don't you? Well you cant. You can't keep three women, you don't even want Aleksi, you just don't want me to have her."

Klaus growled, "Kol, I won't warn you again. Stay away from her."

Kol laughed, "I'll make you pick. Aleksi or Caroline?"

They heard things in the room crash and they knew the two were fighting. Klaus growled, "Don't touch either of them! Are we understood?"

Kol spat at his brother, "Ill touch whoever I please. I know Aleksi already wants me, that's why she got so pissed with what I said to her."

Caroline looked at Aleksi as they heard Kol say that and Aleksi blushed.

Kol continued, "Like I said, you don't even want Aleksi. You just want to keep her safe, like she is your child. Anastasia and Caroline are a different story. Does Anastasia know you are infatuated with a baby vampire? I'd hate for her to find out."

They heard Klaus slam his brother into the wall, "Keep your mouth shut, Kol."

Caroline pulled Aleksi away from the door and they ran up to her room. Caroline asked, "Do you really like Kol?"

Aleksi shook her head, "No. He is attractive but that's it. Do you have something going on with Klaus?"

Caroline fiddled with her hands, "No. He is in love with me. I don't even understand it. He tries to be all big and bad but it never works. He always ends up saving me."

Aleksi rubbed her hands over her face in exasperation. What the hell was she going to do about all this? Caroline asked, "Are you going to be at the party tomorrow?"

Aleksi shook her head, "I supposed I would have to considering I live here now. I would rather not but I know they will make me come. I suppose they will throwing a dress in my face sometime soon."

Caroline looked at the ground and Aleksi asked, "What is it?"

Caroline bit her lip, "I already got an invite….and a dress."

Aleksi said, "And Klaus sent it. This just gets better and better. What kind of twisted world am I stuck in?"

Aleksi said, "I need to be alone. I'll walk you out."

Aleksi walked down the stairs with Caroline and hugged her before she walked out the door, "Be careful Caroline. And if you can help it, don't wear the dress he got you."

Caroline smiled as she nodded and walked out. Aleksi slowly walked back up to her room and when she opened the door, she was surprised to see a box on her bed with a note on top of it. She grabbed the note and read it:

_We are having a grand ball tomorrow evening, but you already know that. We all want you to come. We hope you wear the dress and come down tomorrow. We picked out the dress because it seemed to fit you. An innocent little girl._

Aleksi flung the note with a growl, she was anything but innocent. She pulled open the box and it revealed a long white gown. It had a silver trim for the straps and around the waist. It was utterly beautiful; she just hated the thought behind it. There was a pair of clear heels in the box too she scowled as she saw another note in the shoe. She pulled it out and read it:

_And you get the glass slippers to complete the outfit. Hope you don't lose one, then Prince Charming would have to swoop in and help you find it._

She desperately wanted to throw all of the stuff outside her door as a symbol that she hated it and she wasn't going to their damn ball, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to do it.


	11. The Mikaelson Ball

Aleksi stood in her room, debating if she really wanted to go to the Ball. Everything in her screamed to deny them that, but she couldn't seem to follow through. She sighed to herself as she walked over to her closet and pulled out the dress. She had to admit, it was beautiful. She slowly put it on and then gazed at herself in the full length mirror, she looked amazing. She decided then that she would go downstairs.

She went towards her bathroom and did her hair up in curls as they cascaded around a diamond tiara. She then started to do her makeup, which was silver to match the dress. She glanced in the mirror again and she laughed as she realized she looked like an angel. If only angels weren't deadly like she was. She would have to thank Rebekah for the tiara and makeup. She knew they had come from Rebekah because no man would be able to pick out such things. She put on her vervain earrings and the large sapphire locket that her father had handed her that day in the bar.

She sat down on her bed as she bent over to put her heels on. When she stood up and caught another glance of herself, she was in shock. She would without a doubt put all other women to shame in the mansion tonight.

She took a deep breath before she walked out of her room. As she got closer to the stairs and she could hear Elijah speaking to someone, "Kol, she isn't coming down. Give it up. Let her sit up there if that is what she wishes."

Kol growled, "No. I bought her that beautiful gown hoping she would wear it. I have to see her in it."

She heard Elijah grab Kol and pull him back down to the party. She then proceeded through the door and took a deep breath before opening the curtain that shielded the stairs. Elijah's breath caught in his throat as he saw her, "You came down...you look..."

Aleksi chuckled, "I know I look heavenly. No need to tell me Elijah. Can you just introduce me please?"

Elijah cleared his throat and everyone quieted down. All eyes lifted to see her and she saw Damon and Kol both eyeing her with an equally intense stare. Elijah said, "I'd like to introduce Miss Aleksi Romanov. She has recently become part of our little family here."

Aleksi started to descend the stairs and Kol ran up to take her arm. Aleksi spoke quietly, "I know you gave me this dress."

He blushed slightly and took her hand to escort her down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, Anastasia approached her, "You look angelic, sweetheart." Klaus nodded his agreement as he stood beside Anastasia.

Aleksi smiled as she joined Kol on the dance floor as a waltz began. Aleksi panicked. She whispered, "I can't dance, Kol."

He grinned as he pulled her closer to his body, "Just follow my lead. You'll be fine."

She hoped he was right as she danced with him, following all of his steps, hoping she didn't screw up. As the song came to an end, Kol whispered, "You did fine. Would you like some champagne?"

Aleksi nodded and he walked to get some. Caroline came running over to her with Gregor and Caroline hugged her tightly, "You look great Aleksi. I'm glad you came so I can have some company."

Gregor smirked at Aleksi, "You look wonderful. I'm sure that's what you were going for though wasn't it?"

Aleksi smiled at her friend and brother as Kol came back handing her a flute glass of champagne. Kol looked grim, "My brother Finn wants to speak to you."

Aleksi drained her glass before she looked at Caroline and Kol, "Excuse me then."

Aleksi walked over to where Finn stood and Elena was there too. Finn glanced at Elena, "Mother will only speak to you if you are alone. You have to get rid of your following." His eyes then shifted to Aleksi, "She wants you to come with Elena."

Aleksi couldn't help but feel fear of what Esther wanted with her. She didn't want to discuss having to kill Klaus again. She knew she would have to go though. Elena and Aleksi went to follow Finn to the room where Esther was but Damon stepped in the way, "I won't let either of you meet with her. She is dangerous."

Aleksi glanced at Elena and they shared a secret glance and Aleksi reached up and caressed Damon's face, "My sweet Damon. I want to speak to you alone. Will you come with me?"

He scoffed, "You're just distracting me. You were going to meet Esther."

Aleksi shook her head, "We weren't. Elena and I just needed to discuss something in private. But right now I want a moment with you. Will you grant me that?" She was really laying it on thick right now and she hated herself for lying to him.

Damon nodded as he watched Elena walk back into the crowd to dance with Stefan. Aleksi led Damon into a side room and she pressed him against a wall as she kissed him. He was distracted by her tactics so when she cracked his neck, he didn't see it coming. She knew he would be pissed at her when he got back up, but she had to do it. She ran out into the room and grabbed Elena's arm, "We have to hurry. He won't be out long. Let's go."

They followed Finn to the room Esther was in and she smiled, "That will be all, Finn."

She did a spell so no one else could hear which left Aleksi feeling even more uneasy. This woman was an Original Witch; to say she was strong would be an understatement. After she did her spell, she turned to smile at Aleksi and Elena, "Please both of you sit down."

They did as she said and she stood in front of the table near them, "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you Elena."

Elena tried to smile but she couldn't, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Esther sighed, "Would you like to tell her Aleksi or should I?"

Aleksi shrugged, "I have no idea why you wanted to talk to her."

Esther chastised Aleksi, "Shame on you Aleksi, I thought you were brighter than that. I brought her here for the same reason as you. She is going to help me rid the world of those abominations that are my children."


	12. Esther's Ploy & Damon's Betrayal

Aleksi was speechless as she heard Esther say that she wanted to kill all of her children. Elena asked, "How does that involve me?"

Esther smiled at Elena, it was definitely a reassuring smile but Esther was as reassuring as a cobra about to strike. Esther said, "I need your blood, Elena. Your blood will be used in the spell to bind all of them together so if one dies, then they all do."

Elena stood up to walk over to Esther and Aleksi couldn't believe her. She was willing to help Esther, she wanted to throttle her, but she needed Esther to think she was still on her side. Esther pricked Elena's finger and put it into the mixture, "Thank you so much dear. You have helped the world in ways that you will never know."

Elena seemed to wholeheartedly smile at Esther and it made Aleksi sick to her stomach. Esther then turned to Aleksi, "When I do this, you can kill one of them at any time and they will all go."

Aleksi nodded, "I understand."

Esther nodded as Finn opened the door again, which must mean they were dismissed. Before Aleksi walked out she asked, "What happened to Mikael?"

Esther frowned, "He wanted to go, so I helped him."

Aleksi feared what that meant; this woman was so hard and cold. She had no remorse for plotting to kill her own children. Aleksi ran up behind Elena and grabbed her arm, "What the hell was that?"

Elena shoved her off, "They deserve to die. If that is the only way to do it, then so be it."

Aleksi couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What about Elijah? He was kind to you Elena."

Elena shrugged, "I don't want him to go with the rest but if he has to then I can't help that."

Aleksi's voice started to rise and her eyes glowed with her anger, "Are you fucking serious right now?"

Elena got defensive, "I don't care that you have befriended them. They are monsters, all of them. And so are you."

Aleksi growled as she lunged towards Elena, but Damon was there stopping her. He gripped her arm tightly, "Don't touch her, Aleksi."

Aleksi showed Damon her teeth and hissed out, "Don't fucking touch me or I'll poison you." She stormed away from the both of them.

Kol caught her as she tried to storm past him, "What did my mother do?"

Aleksi hissed, "It wasn't her. It was Elena." She pushed away from him as she stomped up the stairs to her room.

She had been sitting there for about an hour trying to figure out a plan to outsmart Esther, but she kept coming up empty and it frustrated her to no end. That's how she ended up at the Grill, tossing back drinks. She saw Matt come in and he was nursing his hand. Aleksi walked over to him, "What happened?"

Matt sighed, "Kol happened."

Aleksi growled, "Kol broke your hand?"

Matt nodded and Aleksi said, "I'll get him back for you, don't worry."

He laughed at her, "Thanks but it's fine Aleksi. I think I'm just going to steer clear of vampires, at least crazy ones."

Aleksi chuckled as she waved to him as she walked out the door. She had more than enough alcohol in her but it was starting to fade. She walked back into the mansion and Klaus sat in a chair, almost as if awaiting her arrival. He stood up to come over to her and Aleksi cut him off, "Don't start with me. I know I freaked out, but I went upstairs and stayed away."

Klaus nodded, "You did, which was good, but it didn't stop everyone from worrying about you."

Aleksi scowled, "I'm fine. No need to worry."

Klaus asked, "Did you get rid of that pesky emotion I told you? Or have you turned that to my brother now?"

Aleksi's eyes instantly fell to the floor, "I love Damon. But I also know I can't be with him. I don't have anything with your brother."

Klaus said, with all seriousness, "You can. It's your choice."

Aleksi asked, "If I was, would you agree to give me the cure should the need ever arise?"

Klaus was silent for a long while before he nodded, "Anytime you need it, I will give it to you."

Aleksi narrowed her eyes at him, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Klaus?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Don't test my patience. Just go tell him the good news."

Aleksi sped out the door without another word as she went to the boarding house. She knew she would have to apologize a lot to get him to even speak to her again, but she would do anything to tell him they could be together now. She rushed inside and went to his door and opened it.

What she saw was not at all pleasant and all she saw was red after witnessing what she did in his room. She was so upset that she knew she would do something drastic. That's how she ended up knocking on the bedroom door of Kol Mikaelson. He opened the door in only boxers as he sleepily asked, "Aleksi? Did you need something?"

All she could see was Damon and Rebekah together and it made the decision for her. She put on her innocent look as she asked, "Are you going to invite me inside, Mr. Mikaelson? Or must I stand in the hall all night?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her behavior but he opened the door further for her to enter. When she was inside, he closed the door and asked, "Now what's wrong?"

Aleksi grabbed his face and pulled it to hers as she slowly caressed his lips with hers. She pulled back and she heard him groan in frustration, "Nothing is wrong, Kol. I just want you."

He still looked confused though because he didn't move as she walked backwards towards his bed, dropping her shoes off. Before she sat down on his bed, she dropped her dress to the floor. Kol's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he sped over to her. He leaned over her, "What are you doing?"

Aleksi growled, "Just shut up and do what you want to me."

He didn't need to be told twice and he practically fell on her. His lips met her in a rush as his hands roamed her body. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers ran down her inner thighs, leaving invisible trails on her. She used her vampire speed to flip him under her but he grinned up at her, "Now now, we won't have any of that Aleksi."

He grabbed her in his arms as he slammed her against the wall behind them. His hand massaged her bare breast lightly as she arched upwards into his touch. His lips trailed down the side of her face to her neck as he nipped lightly at the delicate skin. His fingers rubbed her nipple into a peak she let out a loud moan and he smirked. She couldn't take his teasing anymore and she spun them around so he was against the wall so she could touch him. She kissed his neck and the urge to bite was so strong that she pulled back from him. He saw the look in her eyes and he held her head between his hands, "You won't hurt me, Aleksi. Don't worry."

Aleksi nodded as she licked from his shoulder to his jaw bone and he groaned, "Aleksi…"

She was suddenly across the room on the bed and she watched her panties go flying along with his boxers. He reached his hand down to see how ready she was and she watched his face shift to shock, "You really like all this rough stuff, don't you?"

She bit her lip to ignore him but he smirked at her before he slid himself all the way inside her causing her to let out an ear shattering scream. He began to slowly move inside her but then he went at a pace that had her seeing stars as her toes curled and she screamed out his name. With the climax also came the urge to bite again and she couldn't stop it that time as she latched into his shoulder after screaming his name. That seemed to be his undoing because he followed her with his own climax. They both fell back to the bed as they tried to catch their breaths in a manner of speaking. She freaked when she saw his shoulder though, she had caused a nasty wound. She reached toward it to look at it but he swatted her away, "Stop it Aleksi. I'll be fine. Give me some time to heal from that and then we can go for another round darling."

Aleksi's mouth fell as he said that. He couldn't be serious….could he?


	13. The Morning After

Aleksi groaned as she woke up in bed. She had realized she wasn't in her bed and she blinked and stared at her surroundings. She sighed as she remembered what she had done the previous night. She pushed herself up out of the bed and tried to find her clothes but that was an impossible feat. She decided to just grab one of Kol's shirts and she threw it on before walking out of the room. She strolled down to the parlor where all the others sat and as she walked in Kol let out a loud wolf whistle. Aleksi whined as she walked into the room, "I'm fucking starving. Do we have any blood?"

Kol laughed, "I must have fucked all the energy out of you last night to make you so hungry this morning."

Aleksi scowled at him, "Shut up Kol. Do we have any or not?"

Klaus didn't even look up as he said, "The freezer in the kitchen."

Aleksi walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag, when she spun around Klaus was behind her. He didn't say anything as she drank the blood. She didn't even care that it was cold; she was just so damn hungry. When she finished the bag, Klaus decided to speak, "Aleksi, we need to talk."

She threw the empty bag away and stared at him, "Talk then."

He shook his head, "Not in here. Come with me."

Aleksi glanced down at her attire, "Can I change?"

He shook his head, "It won't take long. Just come on."

She followed him out the back door and into the woods. When they were far enough away, he stopped and turned to her, "I thought you were going to go see Damon last night. How did you end up in Kol's bed?"

Aleksi growled, "Does it matter?"

Klaus gave her the serious look and she sighed as she said, "I went to see him. He had someone else in his bed. I came back pissed and ended up in your brother's bed. Happy?"

Klaus opened his mouth with a sympathetic look on his face but she shook her head, "Don't say it. Damon can kiss my ass. And no I don't love your brother. So look, I got rid of that pesky emotion."

She stormed back to the house and as she walked in the back door, she saw Elijah in the kitchen. He asked, "You alright?"

Aleksi nodded, "Peachy Elijah."

She tried to walk past him but he stopped her. She growled, "What is your problem? Let me go."

She tried to push him out of the way but she couldn't. She was trying to fight past him when Klaus walked back in, "What is going on?"

Elijah said, "Aleksi needs to stay in here. Rebekah is home now in case you were worried."

Klaus' was confused, "I am not worried about her."

Aleksi's eyes flared yellow as she shoved Elijah hard and ran into the other room. Elijah and Klaus chased after her, but she stood perfectly still in the doorway. She heard Kol joking with Rebekah, "My sister is a strumpet. The shame of you coming home the next morning."

Rebekah growled, "Shut up Kol." She then looked up and noticed Aleksi, "Looks like I'm not the only strumpet in the room, Kol."

Aleksi snapped and flew at Rebekah. Rebekah screeched as Aleksi hit her full force, knocking her to the ground. Rebekah quickly threw Aleksi backwards into the wall but Aleksi got to her feet and glared at Rebekah. Klaus stared at Rebekah in disbelief, "Tell me you didn't sleep with Damon..."

Rebekah shrugged, "He wanted to."

Aleksi growled as her eyes turned gold and her teeth elongated. She flexed her growing claws as she glared. Klaus said, "I told you to stay away from them."

Rebekah screeched, "You're just pissed cause your little pet is upset now that I slept with her man."

Aleksi went to jump at Rebekah again but Elijah gripped her arm tightly, holding her back, "Don't do it. Just calm down."

Aleksi shoved him away as she flew up the stairs and into her room. She threw off Kol's shirt and put on a navy blue and black corset. She then put on a very short black pleated skirt with her knee high black leather boots. She then sat down to put on her makeup. Black eye liner with metallic blue eye shadow and black lipstick. She glanced in the mirror and gave a deadly smirk before taking off.

She made sure to avoid all the people in the house as she sped out and walked towards the Grill. As she went down the road, she ran into Matt. He was driving by and he stopped to ask, "You ok Aleksi?"

Aleksi thought for a moment before she answered truthfully, "No Matt. I'm really not."

Matt asked, "We are having some fun out at Tyler's place even though he ain't here. Did you want to come?"

Aleksi grinned; it was the perfect thing to get her mind off of everything so she nodded. He smiled back, "Get in then."

She jumped into the passenger side of his truck as he drove towards the old Lockwood property. She could hear kids out having fun already, the music was blaring. As he stopped, Aleksi jumped out but scowled as she saw two people she hated right now, Elena and Damon.

She refused to even look their way but then Stefan and Caroline came over to her. Caroline gushed, "You actually came. I told Matt you probably wouldn't"

Aleksi turned to Matt behind her, "You were coming to the house to invite me?"

He nodded sheepishly and Aleksi giggled, "You definitely got balls Matt"

Caroline laughed, "I'm glad you did come. I figured you would need a friend."

Aleksi asked, "Why would you think that?"

Caroline continued, "If I caught another woman in bed with the man I love, I would have killed her. And I would've gone insane."

Aleksi looked shocked, "How do you know that?"

Caroline said, "Elena told me. She saw you leave."

At that moment, Aleksi raised her eyes to look at Elena. Elena had a sullen look on her face and then Aleksi noticed Damon wasn't next to her anymore. Then she felt the light tap on her shoulder from behind and she swore loudly as she saw the look on Caroline's face. She knew exactly who was behind her.


	14. Talking it Out

Aleksi turned and saw those beautiful blue eyes she had loved so much staring back at her. She growled out, "What do you want?"

He put his hands up in a defensive motion, "To talk."

Aleksi didn't say a word so he continued, "Please can we talk, Aleksi?"

Aleksi scoffed, "Did Elena tell you too? How I ran out of your house after seeing you with her?"

Damon sighed as he ran his hand through his shaggy black hair, "Aleksi, can we go away from the others to talk?"

Aleksi laughed, "Why? Afraid I'll lose control? Too late...already did when I almost ate Rebekah's face not too long ago."

He grabbed her arm to try to pull her into the woods and she fought against him but she finally gave in as she felt the rage in her building higher. They were pretty far away when he stopped, "Now can I say I'm sorry?"

Aleksi chuckled, "You can say it, don't mean I believe it or accept it."

He growled, "Aleksi, I'm sorry. You walked out on me, I was hurt."

Aleksi's sarcasm came out, "Awe poor baby. Did Rebekah fuck all the hurt away?"

He hissed, "Damn it Aleksi. I love you. I'm sorry."

Aleksi's hold on her teetering control snapped and she slammed him against a tree. She got close to his face with her eyes glowing, "Let's get one thing straight here, don't EVER say that to me again. You don't love anyone but yourself, Damon Salvatore. And I don't ever want to see you again."

He suddenly threw her backwards to the ground as he pinned her down, "No. I don't accept that. I do love you. I do rash things when my feelings come out. You have to forgive me. Why the hell did you even come to the house? You left us to live with them."

Aleksi didn't like his words or the way he said them so she showed him her teeth, "I could bite you, you know...and you would die because I would tell Klaus not to give you the cure."

She saw the pain flash in his eyes as she said those words but he said, "Then do it. Bite me. Let me die."

Aleksi couldn't believe he was taunting her, baiting her almost. He growled louder, "Do it Aleksi. Bite me and kill me."

Even as her eyes glowed their wolfish gleam and her teeth practically dripped for a bite, she couldn't do it. He stood up, "You can't do it and we both know it. You wouldn't have come to the house or tried to kill Rebekah if you felt nothing for me. Now why did come to the house?"

Aleksi stood up and brushed the debris from herself before she turned to him in almost tears, "To tell you I would be with you and damn the consequences of it. I even got Klaus to promise that he would always give me his blood if I did happen to bite you."

Damon let out a soft groan as he tried to reach for her, "Aleksi..."

She pulled away from him, "It's too late Damon." She ran back to the others and tucked herself into Matt's arms. He just held her as she softly cried and Caroline sat next to them with her. Damon came walking from the woods and looked straight to her and sighed as he walked away.

Aleksi's phone then rang and she pulled it out to answer it, "Hello?"

The person on the other end was not a good voice, "The ritual to get rid of them is tonight at the witch house. Be there to do your job Aleksi. I'm counting on you."

Aleksi said, "Yes ma'am," as she hung up. Caroline gave her a funny look as she asked, "You're in on it too?"

Aleksi's eyes went wide, "In on what? Who is plotting?"

Caroline shook her head, "Nothing. Sorry."

Aleksi knew she was lying but she couldn't ask again. She saw it was getting closer to night and that's when the spell would be done. She looked up to see her brother coming towards them and she realized he was one person she could count on. She asked, "Can you take me home Gregor?"

He nodded as he walked her over to his car and her mouth fell. He owned a '68 Stingray Corvette in sleek black. He laughed as he saw her face, "I take it you like the car?"

Aleksi nodded vigorously, "This almost makes up for the shit day I had."

He chuckled as he started the car and drove them towards the Mikaelson mansion. He stopped outside the house and he looked conflicted so Aleksi asked, "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, "He really was upset when you left. He broke a lot of shit in the house. I'm not saying what he did was right but maybe he did just want to forget the pain."

Aleksi just stared at him. Her own brother was trying to defend Damon. What an ass. He kept on though, "And something is going down tonight. They wanted me to keep Rebekah busy while Caroline contains Kol and Klaus. Be careful Aleksi."

Aleksi just nodded as she stepped out of the car. She walked into the house to hear dead silence. It was an eerie sound to hear in the usually booming house. She walked up to her room as she stared at her reflection one last time. She would probably die tonight and that was just something she would have to deal with. She pulled out her journal and wrote what she thought would be her last entry.

_I never had children. The line ended with me. I fear that I face my death tonight. I will cross the Original Witch and not do as she wishes. I refuse to kill the Originals. I don't care if they are an abomination to the world; they have become a twisted family for me. Not to mention the fact that if the creator of a bloodline dies, then so do all the ones below. So the one child she really wants to kill is Klaus and if he dies, then my family line goes with him. I refuse to see that happen._

_I want to clear up a few things. Yes I love Damon Salvatore more than anything. but he did hurt me by sleeping with Rebekah. I did make a rash decision after seeing them by sleeping with Kol. But he seems to really care for me and want me. Klaus has become a lot more docile than he was before, but I do believe that has something to do with Caroline. He is in love with her and if I may say so, I believe she loves him right back even if she won't admit it._

_Now I'm off to await my painful death..._


	15. Esther's Spell

Aleksi closed her journal as she walked out of the house and sped to then place where Esther would do the spell. She didn't know if she was ready to face her but she knew that she had to. Esther would try to kill her children regardless if Aleksi was there or not. It was night now and she heard the guys' voices before she saw them. Esther stood in the middle of a giant pentagram with Finn. As Aleksi got closer, she heard Esther address her, "Aleksi, so good of you to join us. When I tell you, you can strike at will."

She swore she could hear the angry twitch of the three men's necks to glare at her. Klaus' voice rang loudest though, "You're helping her?"

Kol growled, "Seriously Aleksi? After all we've done for you?"

Elijah's words surprised her though, "She won't do anything she said, she is lying to you. Don't believe her Aleksi."

Aleksi shook her head as she stood by the edge of the circle, "No I'm not helping her. She wanted me to but I can't."

Esther laughed, "You're going to cross me? Are you sure that is a good idea child?"

Aleksi glanced back at the three and then back to Esther as she raised her head higher, "Yes I am."

Esther sent her falling to her knees as she mentally hurt her. Esther taunted her, "Still sure it's a good idea?"

Aleksi struggled to her feet, "Yes I am, you crazy fucking bitch."

Esther just laughed, "That's fine. I don't need you. I am curious what changed your mind though."

Aleksi said, "I was never going to do it."

Esther looked at her with a knowing face, "Klaus hunted you down and dragged you back. He is the reason you ended up undead, and then the reason you ended up a hybrid. You can't tell me you don't want him to die. Something changed your mind...hmm what was it?"

Aleksi just stood silently as she watched Esther walk in the circle, "Oh yes, I know what it was. You found out about the bloodlines. You know when he dies, then so do you. And your family. Oh and can't forget your friends that are all below Katerina who was a sired of Klaus' line. That's what it was."

Aleksi wouldn't answer so Esther screamed, "Answer me child!"

Aleksi said, "Yes it's true. I know about Katherine and my line. I know Klaus is our Original sire."

She heard a gasp and turned to see Stefan and Damon and they had heard what she said. Aleksi opened her mouth to explain but Esther sent her sprawling to her knees again. She pushed past the pain as she stood up again, "I won't let you do this Esther."

Esther just laughed, "Why? You hate them as much as I do."

Aleksi sighed, "I really don't."

Esther shook her head, "You fell under their spell. Klaus became a companion to you. Kol became another love for you. And Elijah became the big brother that would always care for you. How sweet. Eventually, they will grow tire of having you around though."

Klaus yelled, "No mother, I won't. She is my family and she stands by me."

Esther glared at her son, "You! You're the reason for all this. It's you that I need to kill; the others are just fodder to the fire."

Aleksi tried to enter the circle and was thrown backwards. Damon helped her to her feet as he said, "We have to kill a witch to stop her."

Aleksi looked at the two standing there. One was Bonnie and then other was an older woman who was similar to Bonnie. Damon decided it had to be then other woman and he fed her his blood before he snapped her neck. Aleksi was horrified as was Bonnie, but it worked. The power of the circle faltered greatly and Aleksi was ready to make her move but someone beat her to it.

Then there was a flash and Aleksi glance up to see her grandmother snap Esther's neck. She sighed in relief but then Finn got pissed that she had killed his mother and he stabbed a stake into her chest. Aleksi watched her fall to the ground as she struggled her way to her feet to run to her grandmother's side, but it was too late. Aleksi screamed loudly as her eyes instantly went yellow and her body started to creak and shift. Aleksi was ready to pounce as her body started to change but Klaus grabbed her, "Don't do it Aleksi."

Aleksi snapped towards Klaus with her not human mouth and he hissed, "Aleksi! You will do what I say! Now stop!"

Aleksi scoffed, "I don't answer to you Klaus." She turned back to pounce Finn but he was gone. She turned her angry eyes on the other men as she slowly stalked toward them with a growl. Klaus grabbed her arms and threw her backwards to the ground to pin her. He yelled to everyone else, "Get the hell out of here now!"

They scattered and Klaus didn't release her until they were gone. When he let her go, she jumped on him, trying to rip out his throat. He screamed, "Stop it!"

Aleksi growled, "This is your fault. Your bitch of a mother did this. I blame you."

He laughed, "That's why I killed her the first time."

She stood perfectly still as she watched him and then she took off to the house. She burst in the front door and she saw Rebekah, which only increased her anger. But Klaus was right behind her and he slammed her into the wall, away from his sister. Aleksi threw him off and he cascaded into the wall behind him and he hit the ground with a groan. He quickly got up and grabbed Aleksi's arms as he shook her, "Aleksi, turn it off."

She continued to growl, "Turn it off Aleksi. Turn them off!"

Aleksi's face went instantly blank as she stared in disbelief at all the two of them before she calmly walked up to her room.


	16. Cold & Cruel

Aleksi sat down on her bed and glanced around. this was her home now; she had become part of the Originals. She laid down on the bed as she drifted off to sleep. She was woke up in the middle of the night by a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and when she opened it, she saw Kol. She asked, "Is there something you needed?"

Kol said, "I wanted to sleep with you. If that's alright with you."

Aleksi said, "If you mean sex then yeah sure. If you mean actually sleeping with me, then I'll pass."

Kol raised an eyebrow; this wasn't the same girl he had started to like. Something was wrong with her. He started, "Aleksi, I know your grandmother..."

Aleksi held her hand up, "It's fine. She died. I'm over it. I can't fix it so why torture myself over it."

Kol knew what had happened now and he quickly left her doorway to speed downstairs as Aleksi shrugged and went back to her bed.

* * *

Kol stormed down the stairs to where Klaus sat, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Klaus sighed, "I had to. She was too far gone."

Kol yelled, "So you tell her to turn off her emotions? She won't be the same kind hearted woman we've come to enjoy. You've ruined her. What if she can't turn it back on later?"

Klaus said, "We all know she won't be able to stop it later. Older vampires can't turn it off."

Kol screamed, "That could be centuries!"

Elijah asked, "Why are you so worried?"

Kol spun on his brother, "Must I divulge that I liked the girl?"

Rebekah scoffed, "You're better off then, Kol. She is a nut job."

He had his sister held up in the air by her throat in a second. Elijah tried to diffuse the situation, "Calm down Kol. Aleksi will come out of this."

Kol dropped her to the ground, "Don't speak badly of her." He then turned back to Klaus, "I want you to make her turn them back on."

Klaus shook his head, "I can't do that."

Kol growled, "Why the fuck not?"

Klaus said, "She snapped after Anastasia died. She was almost rabid, I had to stop her. She was too far gone. She attacked me and ignored my orders. She even wanted to go after all of you, plus the Salvatore brothers. It was the only way to stop her. I didn't do it on a whim, Kol; I did it to protect everyone. when she is better, I will tell her to turn them back on."

Kol just growled as he stomped back up the stairs.

Elijah glanced at his brother's retreating figure, "He really seems to care for Aleksi. I think this is a good thing for him."

Klaus nodded, "Only if she doesn't go right back to Damon. If she does, he will be the unstoppable one."

Elijah nodded in agreement and Rebekah scowled, "Why does everyone care about her? She is nothing."

Klaus grabbed his sister roughly, "She is everything. And she is my own family. if you do anything to harm her or hurt her again, I'll dagger you again."

Rebekah yanked her arm away as she went upstairs. Klaus said, "We will have to keep an eye on her."

* * *

Aleksi stretched as she climbed out of the bed. She was starving again and she really wanted some fresh blood. She strolled out of the house secretly as she searched for a person. She found a young woman and she compelled her to sit still but when Aleksi bit into her neck, she screamed. Aleksi reveled in the screams of her prey and the girl's blood was amazing. It felt so good to drink blood from the veins.

Abruptly, she was thrown away from the girl and she took off after the guy compelled her to leave. She knew who the guy was from his voice. He hoisted her to her feet, "What are you doing?"

Aleksi shrugged, "I was starving so I was eating. And you interrupted my meal. That's not very nice."

He stared at her in disbelief, "Are you alright Aleksi?"

Aleksi nodded, "Of course I am. But I'm still hungry."

Damon knew something was off so he brought up a bad subject, "So do you forgive me for the Rebekah thing?"

Aleksi said, "Sure. Why do I care if you slept with Rebekah."

Damon gasped, "You turned off your emotions. Aleksi, why would you do that?"

Aleksi said, "Klaus told me to."

Damon grabbed her arm and led her back to the mansion. He banged on the door until Klaus opened it, "To what do I owe the pleasure Damon?"

Damon growled, "Why did you tell her to shut off her emotions?"

Klaus growled, "Seriously? Are all of you going to question me? I did what had to be done. She was too far gone after Anastasia died. She would have attack us all and it wouldn't have been just a bite. She would have ripped us to shreds."

Damon scowled, "But she isn't the same. She is so rigid and cold. I don't like it."

Klaus said, "It doesn't matter. She needs them off, it's for the best. Now get out of my house before I kill you for hurting her."

Damon growled, "No. I want her to come back to our house. She isn't safe here. She almost ate a girl and you would have let her."

Klaus nodded, "I would have. She is a monster, it's best that she acts like one."

There was a blur and then Kol yanked her into his arms and in the house. He glared at Damon, "Get the hell away from our house. Aleksi stays with us. She is our family. Goodbye Damon." He slammed the door in Damon's face.

Klaus turned to his brother, "That didn't scream that you are jealous. Way to show weakness brother."

Kol growled, "I don't care," as he pulled Aleksi up the stairs with him.


	17. Not Herself

Kol pulled her towards his room and held her against him. Aleksi said, "I'm fine you know. You can let me go."

Kol growled, "Do you want to be with Damon, Aleksi?"

Aleksi said, "I don't care either way. Did you want to have sex with me again or what?"

Kol's mouth fell open, "Get out Aleksi."

Aleksi scoffed as she walked from the room. Kol didn't want anything to do with her because of her attitude now. Aleksi went back to her room and laid out on her bed as she pulled out her journal.

_I didn't die last night like I thought I would. I suppose I am happy about that but I don't feel it. When I defied Esther, she wasn't too happy about it. Neither were the guys. A witch had to die for us to break Esther's hold on her circle. Once the witch was dead though, I was more than ready to take on Esther. But grandmother jumped into the circle and killed her. Finn was still in the circle with her though and he was infuriated that she had killed his mother. He staked her and killed her. I don't think I've ever felt such pain as I did in that moment. I wanted to rip Finn to pieces, hell I wanted to do it to all of them. My anger couldn't be tamed. I still feel the pull towards vengeance against Finn. Klaus was the one who tried to fix me, eventually he just told me to shut off my emotions. He told everyone it was the only way._

_Kol is pissed about it but I don't understand why considering I only slept with him one night. It's not like we are together so he needs to just back off. Damon is pissed off too. I even forgave him for Rebekah, but the truth is I just don't care anymore. With my emotions off, I feel nothing for him. I feel nothing for anyone in this town. Both guys tell me I am a different person now. So what if I want to eat people and torture them just so I can watch the blood. I am a vampire werewolf creature, I think it's my right to do those things. It's not like any of the Originals in this house would stop me from doing it. Hell Klaus would revel in it._

_Somebody does have to be punished for my grandmother's death though and since Finn took off, I need to find someone else. I have been thinking about attacking Elena because she started this. She gave her blood to Esther to do the damn spell. If she hadn't, then this wouldn't have happened. She seems like a good place to start, especially considering I can just walk into that house._

Aleksi closed her journal as she got up to go after Elena. But something in the corner or her vanity caught her eye. there was an envelope taped to the glass and it had her name written nicely across it. Aleksi pulled it down to read it. She unfolded it and began reading.

_If you are seeing this, then I died trying to help you. And Elijah put the note in your room for me. I love you more than anything Aleksi. You are my pride and joy in this family. You are so strong and you never back down. I wrote this to tell you that I had to do this. You are my legacy Aleksi, so I had to make sure you survived. Killing Esther was the only choice because I couldn't let her kill Klaus. You had to go on, even if I couldn't._

_And just so you know, I did love Klaus, but I also knew another woman had his heart even when he brought us back here. I know he is in love with your friend Caroline, and I will admit I was jealous, but it doesn't matter now. Because I love him, please tell your friend what a great guy he can be if he puts his mind to it. Try to convince her Aleksi because Klaus does deserve to be loved._

_And about Damon...Aleksi I know you love him, so you must find it in your heart to forgive him. I know he hurt you but you did hurt him to by walking away. You need to talk to him. I implore you to go see him and explain everything. Especially about Klaus agreeing to always fix him. You deserve to be loved too Aleksi._

_Or you could be with Kol. I can see how he adores you but he is a bit darker than all the other children. He can be sadistic and cruel, I remember seeing such in Russia when they met me. He will grow to love you though, which could be a slight problem because there will always be fights between him and Damon. Kol will be more controlling but he is very fond of you, Aleksi. Whoever you choose, just make sure they will make you happy for your life._

_I love you so very much, Aleksi. I hope you lead a very long and full life in my stead. You deserve it after being raised to fight for so long. Stay with Klaus, he will always keep you safe. You are his real family and he would do anything to keep you by his side._

_Love your great great grandmother_  
_Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova_  
_Grand Duchess of Russia_

Aleksi set down the note and she blinked as she kept glancing at the letter. It was a nice letter, but what the hell did Anastasia know about love? She had fallen in love with the cruelest creature there was and then let him run off with another woman. Aleksi was better off ignoring all the stupid shit in the letter. She didn't need someone to love her or even care about her. All she needed was to get her revenge and then be on her own. She changed her clothes before she ran out of the Mikaelson mansion and towards the Salvatore Boarding house. She knocked on the door and Elena opened it. Aleksi gave her a wickedly evil grin as she said, "It's good to see you, Elena."


	18. Vengeance Will Drive You Mad

Aleksi stood in the doorway trying to play nice until she let her inside. Elena asked, "What do you want Aleksi?" Elena didn't seem at all glad to see her, which further irritated Aleksi.

Aleksi grinned, "I just wanted to have a chat with you." Her face was fake and scary as she stared at Elena.

Elena nodded as she opened the door wider and Aleksi stepped inside. She walked towards the living room and glanced around, "Are you here alone?"

Elena said, "Yes. I don't know where Stefan and Damon went. And Jeremy is with Bonnie. Gregor went to talk to Klaus about something. Why?"

Aleksi smirked before she back handed Elena to the ground. Elena grabbed her face as she looked up at Aleksi in shock, "What the hell are you doing?" She looked completely floored that Aleksi had just struck her.

Aleksi leaned down as she grabbed Elena by the front of her shirt. She grabbed one of the dining table chairs and she threw her into a chair and tied her up. Aleksi laughed as Elena struggled to get out of the bindings. Aleksi said, "It's no use Elena. I'm strong, you aren't getting out of the ropes. So stop trying." It left Aleksi laughing as Elena didn't listen and continued to struggle.

Elena hissed, "Why the hell are you doing this?"

Aleksi scowled, "You helped Esther when you shouldn't have. It's your fault that my grandmother is dead now. Even with my emotions switched off, my vengeance is still raging inside me. Since Finn was a rat bastard who ran off, you are my next target. If you hadn't have given Esther your blood then she wouldn't have been able to do that spell. She wouldn't have been able to do the ritual to kill all of them."

Elena said, "I did what I thought was right. The Originals are an evil bunch and they needed to die."

Aleksi screeched, "And everyone else around you dies! You never seem to lose anything but everyone else does. I lost my grandmother who died to save me! How about Bonnie's mother who was turned because Esther was using her? All of it is your fault Elena. And I won't let you get away with it. You have gotten away with far too much up to this point."

Elena was almost in tears from Aleksi's words but then the door swung open and the brothers appeared. Damon ran towards Aleksi when he saw what she was doing but she put a knife to Elena's throat, "Stay away or I'll slit her throat."

Damon backed away and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Aleksi said, "She deserves it. She gets everyone killed. She needs to die."

Damon pleaded, "Turn your emotions back on Aleksi. This isn't you. Elena is your friend. You wouldn't want to do this to her."

Aleksi showed her hybrid teeth to him, "It is me. And I don't want my emotions back. And you have no idea how much I want to do this to her. So tough shit for you."

Damon grabbed for Aleksi and she stabbed the silver knife into his chest, "Don't touch me Damon."

Damon fell to the ground with a groan and everyone was shocked by what she had just done. Damon kept trying, "Aleksi, please don't be like this. We can't be anything with you so cruel."

Aleksi leaned down next to him as she twirled the knife, "We aren't anything Damon dear. Sorry love but I don't need you anymore. I don't need anyone."

Aleksi went towards Elena again but then Klaus flung open the front door, "Stay away from her Aleksi."

Aleksi growled, "But I have to kill her. She deserves it. Why can't I kill her Klaus? You don't care about carnage and blood so why are you not letting me kill her?"

Klaus said, "I need her to make more hybrids."

Aleksi huffed as she moved to cut Elena but Klaus was next to her in seconds and threw her away from Elena. He growled, "I told you to stop."

Aleksi gave a sarcastic grin, "Well I don't usually listen so...tough luck."

Stefan quickly untied Elena and helped Damon to his feet. Klaus said, "Get out of here until I can control her."

Stefan didn't have to be told twice as he sped out of the house. Aleksi sighed, "I don't appreciate you taking my kills. Elena needs to go, did you know she betrayed all of you? She gave your mother her blood for the spell. She lied to Elijah and said Esther wasn't up to anything. She is a backstabbing whore that needs to die."

Klaus stood by the doorway, "I won't let you kill her."

Aleksi grinned, "You can't fight me alone."

Klaus said, "Oh I'm not alone." Aleksi heard footsteps behind her and she smelled her brother's scent. He stood at her back, "Aleksi, you have lost it."

Aleksi saw them both come towards her and she tried to fight them both but couldn't. Klaus stabbed her with a syringe full of vervain as Gregor stabbed her with wolfsbane. Aleksi fell to the ground, groaning and cringing in pain. Klaus hoisted her up and carried her back to the house.

They placed Aleksi down on the bed in her room and Klaus noticed the note lying on her dresser. He saw it was Anastasia's writing and he picked it up to read it.

He was surprised by what he saw in the note but was concerned that the letter didn't bring Aleksi back to herself. He heard Aleksi moaned quietly, "Why did you do that?"

Klaus looked back at the girl that lay on her bed in agony, "I told you not to hurt her. You didn't listen."

Aleksi struggled to sit up before Klaus walked out but she couldn't. She could hear Gregor talking to Klaus outside her door, "Finn came back. He said he wants to talk to all of you."

Aleksi growled as she lay there and waited for the poisons to leave her system. When they did, Finn would be in a world of hurt by her hands.


	19. Becoming a Monster

After a few hours, the poisons left her system and she could get up again. She pushed herself to a standing position as she struggled to stand up. She then made for the parlor downstairs where she knew all of the Originals would be. First, she wanted to scream at Klaus for poisoning her and then she would murder Finn. Klaus saw her coming and stood up to grab her, "You won't be killing him, Aleksi."

Aleksi tried to shove her way away from him to get to Finn. Klaus held her firmly though, "Stop it."

Aleksi slammed her elbow back into his gut and jumped towards Finn but Gregor slapped her away from him. Aleksi scowled from the spot on the floor at her brother, "What the hell are you doing?"

Gregor said, "You have completely lost it Aleksi. You need to calm yourself."

Aleksi growled, "Fuck you, Gregor. What did I tell you when I first met you?"

He looked to be genuinely thinking about it and Aleksi struck in that moment. She pulled her stake and jumped towards him, "I told you if you betrayed me I would kill you." But Kol snatched her before she struck him with the stake. Aleksi glared up at him, "Let me go, Kol."

Kol pulled her closer, "Aleksi, you have to turn your emotions back on. This will kill you or get you killed."

Aleksi hissed as she flung him into the wall, "Fuck you too Kol."

Finn did the stupid thing of running again and went towards a public area because he believed Aleksi wouldn't strike in the eyes of everyone. He was wrong though. She chased after him towards the Grill and ran into Caroline on the street. Caroline looked sad, "I heard what happened with Elena. Even with that, they still wanted you to have this."

Aleksi stared down at the stake that Caroline handed to her. Aleksi asked, "What is it?"

Caroline said, "Damon said It's a white oak stake."

Aleksi grinned as she snatched it and went into the restaurant. She screamed, "Everyone get the hell out now!"

Everyone in the place freaked and ran out. Aleksi's face went blank as she stared at Finn, "Dis you really think I wouldn't come after you? Wouldn't kill you for what you did?"

Finn shrugged, "If you must then do it."

Aleksi asked, very confused, "What are you playing at?"

Finn stood up, "I'm not Aleksi. I killed your grandmother because she killed my mother. You loved your grandmother which is why you are doing this. I loved my mother which is why I did it. I want to be with my mother. So if you must kill me then do so."

Aleksi didn't even think about his words. Finn was standing at the bar and she struck quickly, plunging the stake into his chest and into his heart. Aleksi grinned as she watched him fall to the ground dead. She had accomplished at least one objective, but it had been very easy to do, which was strange.

All of the others came running into the bar with looks of anger on their face. Aleksi just smirked at all of them, which only pissed them off. Klaus yelled, "What the hell did you do Aleksi?"

Aleksi shrugged, "He had to go. Sorry. I feel better now that I got to kill the person who murdered my grandmother. I'll leave Elena alone now. I have my vengeance now, so I'm all good. How the hell did you even know?"

Klaus growled, "We all feel it when another dies."

Aleksi made a strange face, "Sorry." They all knew from her tone that she wasn't at all sincere.

All of them just stared at her in disbelief. Klaus shoved the letter in her face, "Did she die for nothing? She wanted you to go on living, like you were."

Aleksi screeched, "You mean with my humanity? I don't feel like being human. I like this empty feeling instead. I don't have to feel the back and forth twisted emotions for Damon and Kol. I don't have to be in agony because Damon slept with Rebekah. I don't have to feel the despair that I am the end of my family line. Or the pain of the fact that my own parents want to hunt me down and kill me. So if you don't mind, I'll leave that switch off."

Elijah held his hand out to her, "Come with me Aleksi."

Aleksi laughed, "Uh no. I'm going to go get a bite to eat and then I think I'm going to leave this stupid little town."

Elijah tried to grab her but she sped away. She ran out and drained the first human she saw dry. It did nothing to quench her thirst though so she found a group of kids in the woods partying. She killed all of them as well and then she ran back to the house.

She walked in with blood all over her mouth and all over the front of her shirt. Kol stared at her, "Aleksi, stop this. The humans will come after you."

Aleksi grinned with her teeth showing, "I don't care. Let them come then. I'm a killing machine, no human will be able to stop me. Half the time you vampires can't even stop me."

She turned to walk up the stairs slowly and all of their eyes were on her as they worried about what the hell to do about her.


	20. Her Intervention

Aleksi sat in her room, debating whether she wanted to pack up and leave or not. She decided not to figure it out yet as she went out for some more fun. She ran out to the woods and went to eat another group of kids. Their screams were like music to her ears as she would let them run a bit before attacking again. She made sure they were all taken care of though and no one escaped.

She felt satisfied that her thirst was quenched. She slowly strolled towards the mansion and walked through the front door. Not even shy about her behavior as she walked right past the household and up to her room. She started to pack up her things at that point because she decided she didn't want to be in this town anymore.

* * *

They saw the news kick on and the story had them worried, "A creature has struck again. Another group of kids were found killed in the woods while they were out having a fun time. The creature is still at large and considered very dangerous."

Klaus let out a loud sigh and Rebekah yelled, "We have to kill her."

Klaus growled, "No one touches her. I told her to turn it off, it's my fault."

Elijah turned to his siblings, "Did you see her? She was soaked in blood. She has gone off the deep end. We either have to fix her or stop her."

Klaus hissed, "I won't let you kill her."

Elijah slapped his forehead, "Are you stupid Klaus? We all care about her; we don't want her to die. We just have to get her to turn her humanity back on."

Kol asked, "How the hell do we do that?"

Elijah said, "We have to do some sort of intervention. It won't be pretty though, especially if it doesn't work. You need to get the others here. Elena and all her friends."

Klaus chuckled nervously, "Perhaps it's best if you do that."

Elijah nodded, "I'll go talk to them now. You work on getting her knocked out and tied up."

All of the other siblings nodded as Elijah left. Klaus was going to find the necessary tools when there was a knock on their door. Klaus opened it to see Sebastian, Aleksi's father, "Can I help you Sebastian?"

He said, "Who is doing all the killings?"

Klaus shrugged, "Not us."

Sebastian scowled, "I don't believe you. Is it Aleksi?"

Klaus frowned, "I won't let you touch her. She is mine."

Sebastian swung at Klaus but Klaus knocked his legs out from under him, "Your daughter is my family. I don't care if she murders thousands, she will not be killed."

Sebastian growled, "Guess I'll have to kill you then."

Klaus chuckled, "You can try."

Kol appeared next to his brother, "Who is this, Nik?"

Klaus snickered, "This is Aleksi's father, Sebastian. He came to kill his daughter because she is a murderer."

Kol's eyes went murderous quickly, "I won't let you hurt her."

Klaus spoke up, "It's my fault. I made her switch off her emotions. We will have her switch them back on today. Does that satisfy you enough to leave you daughter alone?"

Sebastian shook his head, "I want to see her."

Klaus said, "Come back tonight. You can see her then."

Sebastian eyed them both before he walked away from the house. Kol asked, "Why did you tell him to come back? He wants to kill his daughter."

Klaus spun with anger, "He is still her father and that means something to both of them."

Klaus went towards the basement to soak the ropes in vervain. It burned his skin slightly but he fought the pain. He looked at his brother, "You know what you have to do, don't you?"

Kol nodded, "Yeah, I distract the psycho girl and stab her with poison."

Klaus nodded as they worked to get everything ready. He had a chair set up in the parlor and he noticed it was night now. He looked at Kol, "Go do it."

Kol nodded as he went upstairs to knock on her door. She opened it and asked, "Can I help you?"

He fell on her like a lovesick fool and she allowed it to happen, but as she started to get into it, he stabbed her in the leg with the needle. She moaned, "You bastard."

Her eye sight blurred as she fell backwards to the bed. Kol grabbed her quickly and ran her downstairs, putting her into the metal chair. Klaus worked to secure her hands while Rebekah secured her feet. Aleksi was trying to fight the poison in her system but as her eyes opened again she saw a bunch of people around her. She cough laughed as she asked, "Is this a fucking intervention? These ropes won't hold me long after the poisons you pumped me full of are gone."

Klaus said, "Hush Aleksi. You need to listen right now."

Aleksi laughed, "An intervention for a hybrid...how strange."

Elena was the first one to step forward and Aleksi grinned at her. Elena said, "You were a good friend when you were human Aleksi. You always protected me. I thank you so much for that. Even as a vampire, you wanted to protect me. It's in your nature. You like to help people. This isn't you."

Aleksi lashed out at her, "And look where it got me! Helping a human, I knew better than to befriend any of you. Father always told me not to make friends. I didn't listen this time and I paid the price for it."

Elena scurried away from her after hearing her harsh words. Aleksi joked, "Who is up next?"

Jeremy stepped forward, "I didn't know you very well, but I know what my sister said was right. You always want to help everyone. It's who you are. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save our Aunt. That means that you are incredibly compassionate. You barely knew us but you were willing to do that. You can't be this way or everything you did is for nothing."

Aleksi chair moved as she jumped towards Jeremy, "Get out of my face, little boy."

Jeremy's face went serious as he walked over to his sister and sat with her. Caroline sat beside her and sighed, "Aleksi, you are my best friend. We understand each other really well. I don't want to lose that. I need you here with me and you can't be if you're this heartless creature."

Aleksi full out laughed, "I am a heartless creature, innocent little Caroline. Didn't you ever realize that? The first time I met you, I knew what you were and I wanted to kill you. When I saw you in that cage captured by the wolves, I wanted to leave you there. How's that for friendship?"

Caroline gasped as she turned away from Aleksi, with tears in her eyes. Aleksi saw Klaus inch to help her but thought better of it. Bonnie sat staring at Aleksi, "Something you want to say witch?"

Bonnie mentally pained Aleksi and she screamed as her eyes clamped shut, "I'll fucking kill you for that!"

Bonnie shook her head, "I hate vampires Aleksi. But you always gave me hope that they could be good. You were so convinced that you could be. That you could control yourself to be good and you did. I never once feared being around you, but you are a shell of what you were now. You think those emotions show your weakness, when in actuality they make you strong. They make you fight more."

Aleksi showed her hybrid teeth to Bonnie and she backed away from her. Alaric walked forward next and sat right beside her, not fearing her, "Aleksi, you were a sweet kid. You used to adore me like your father. So I'm going to give you advice like one. You are venturing down a dark path; one that will lead you to even darker places than Damon has been to. You have to pull yourself out of that hole or you will forever fall. So stop being such a martyr and turn your emotions back on."

Aleksi was stunned but then the harshness came out, "Fuck you human."

Alaric turned away from her and looked at Damon, "I think I got to her."

Aleksi yelled, "You really didn't. I like the dark hole I live in. I like to drain people dry. I like to be a sadistic psycho bitch and you will all just have to live with me like that because I refuse to feel all that pain again."

Alaric shook his head and then Rebekah stepped forward, "We could have been friends. I didn't know you had a thing with Damon, well I did, but I thought it was done. He was heartbroken, everyone saw it. But I am sorry about sleeping with him."

Aleksi rolled her eyes, "I don't care. It's fine. Fuck him all you want."

Rebekah looked surprised by her words so she just walked away. Elijah stood next to his family as he spoke to her, "You were such a bright child when I met you. I remember thinking how strange it was that you smelled like my brother. I tried to protect you all I could from my brother, but when he is around you, he is different. He was more in touch with his humanity, but you being this way will switch him back too. He needs to stay this way Aleksi, for everyone's good, so you have to too. You are his control. You have to be that part of the family that keeps us all in check. We need you Aleksi, the way you were."

Aleksi smiled and acted sad, "Is that true?"

Elijah nodded with seriousness but Aleksi burst out laughing, "That is the stupidest shit I've ever heard. Klaus, if you want to go on a rampage with me, I would love the cruel company."

Elijah growled as he stormed upstairs with Rebekah. Aleksi had never seen Elijah get mad before but he seemed pretty pissed right now. It was a very peculiar sight. Stefan stepped towards Aleksi, "I think I was your first vampire friend when you were a hunter. I would hate to lose the kind compassionate girl that gave me the benefit of the doubt when she friended me. She was willing to ignore my appearance even if I was a vampire and she had been taught to kill them. She was just that much of a nice person. Aleksi, I know the pain sucks but it is what keep us human."

Aleksi growled, "I don't want to be fucking human. And I am not kind. I overlooked you for Elena's sake."

Aleksi fought against her binds but someone spoke from the doorway, "Try all you want, you won't get out. I did the binds myself. You are my daughter still, even if you are a monster now. I don't want to have to kill you Aleksi, but I will if you continue on this path."

Aleksi held her chin high, "Then do it daddy. Kill your daughter because this cruel person I am is staying."

Sebastian stomped away from her to stand beside Alaric. Gregor came forward next, "I don't understand all the fuss with you having you emotions off, except the murdering hordes of people. Humans will kill us if they see you doing that shit. You are putting us all in danger. I love you sister. You gave me a family, but I won't watch you destroy yourself."

Aleksi hissed, "Then walk away, Gregor. Nobody said to stand by my side."

He wouldn't budge from her side as Kol came and took her hand, "I think I'm in love with you Aleksi. I don't want to have to watch my siblings kill you. You have become a liability to us. You are nothing like the girl I fell for. I want her back. She was fun and rough."

Aleksi leaned forward and whispered, "I can still be rough."

Kol growled, "That's not what I want. I want the girl who fought me all the time with playful banter, not harsh cold words."

Aleksi chuckled, "Get in line with all the rest then. I'm not becoming human again."

Kol walked away with his eyes going red and then there could be heard crashing and banging in the other room. Damon sat next to her, "I love you Aleksi. I want to have you back."

Aleksi hissed out, "I told you to never say that to me again! I could just bite you since you're sitting so close..."

Damon did something very unlike him, "Then do it." He held his arm out to her, "Bite me and poison me like you keep saying you want to."

She stared at his arm for a moment before she latched into his arm. He yelled as he pulled his arm away from her, "I can't believe you."

Aleksi grinned, "Believe it, I'm not human. I don't care about anyone."

Klaus sliced his arm and put it to his mouth. Damon's wound started to heal and Klaus spoke now, "I promised you I would always heal him if you needed me to. I will always do it, Aleksi. All you need to do is be human to be back with him."

Aleksi fought against her binds and she finally snapped them. She startled everybody as she ran upstairs to grab her bag before disappearing from the house. She felt the pain coming back to the surface as all of their words played in her head. She felt the agony of Damon sleeping with Rebekah. And the pain of her grandmother's death. She knew it wouldn't be long before the pain crippled her.

She was on the road when she dialed Tyler's number. He answered quickly, "Hello?"

Aleksi sobbed into the phone as all of the pain poured out from her holding it all back, "Tyler, it's Aleksi. I don't know what I'm doing. I need help. Where are you?"

Tyler said, "New Orleans with my werewolf friend Hayley."

Aleksi said, "I need to come down to stay with you. Is that ok?"

Tyler said, "Yeah Aleksi. Come on."

Aleksi was still crying, "Don't tell anyone I'm coming or that I'm there. Especially not Caroline. Please don't Tyler."

He sounded worried, "Aleksi, are you alright?"

She sobbed, "No I'm not. I'll be there soon Tyler. Thank you so much."

She did the unthinkable and stole a car to speed to New Orleans. Planning to stay far away from Mystic Falls and all the people she knew. It was for the best.

* * *

**Sequel is: Pain of Humanity. You will find it on my profile page.**


End file.
